Sesshomaru y Rin-mas que un protector
by PatyHigurashi001
Summary: Esta historia es basada gracias a Rumiko Takahashi creadora de estos personajes (principales) Rin crece pasan 9 años después que Sesshomaru la dejo en la aldea el regresa por ella y la historia continua,habrá mucho romance y aventuras y el final un poco tragico pero lleno de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes principales y algunos secundarios de este fic pertenecen únicamente a la reina del manga:

Rumiko Takahashi

**Capitulo 1-La desición de Rin**

Después de que nueve años transcurrieran en una pequeña aldea en una casa muy sencilla se encontraba una bella jovencita de inmensos ojos cafés, cabello inmensamente largo color negro azabache, con un bellísimo kimono azul con estampados de flores de sakura , se encontraba mirando el atardecer cuando de repente, en sus pensamientos se le presento la figura de aquel bello youkai que la visitaba cada vez que podía constantemente con carísimos regalos.

-Tanto tiempo que ya no viene el amo Sesshomaru.-suspiro. -He estado esperando siempre al caer el atardecer como de costumbre y nada que viene.-se cuestiono la joven.

Cuando de repente a lo lejos escucho una voz, la voz de aquella y agradable persona nada más y nada menos que la señorita Kagome ,vestida con su ropa de miko roja con blanca con si pequeño primerizo hanyou en brazos, el pequeño tan bello con cabellos plateados como su padre orejillas de cachorro y cachetes rojizos, a lo largo también se podía ver que venía InuYasha en compañía de sango y el monje miroku con sus gemelas todas unas niñas y su niño más pequeño.

-Rin rin como estas! .-grito con emoción la señorita kagome.-tenia rato de no visitarte!.

-Que hará aquí la señorita kagome y los demás a esta hora normalmente vienen en el tiempo de la mañana .-se cuestiono la joven.

Aun así agitando su mano y una sonrisa recibiendo a los inesperados visitantes salió a recibirlos con su calidez y un fuerte abrazo.

-Rin venimos aquí de esta forma tan inesperada porque queríamos celebrar tu cumpleaños ya que no sabemos la fecha y que nunca lo habíamos pensado en celebrártelo ya que eres toda una bella jovencita.-decía con entusiasmo kagome.-creo que es hora de hacerte oficial este dia.

Los ojos de la joven Rin se iluminaron de alegría inmediatamente cuando todos le gritaron "feliz cumpleaños" al mismo tiempo le dio un inmenso abrazo a todos y los invito a pasar a su pequeña casa en la cual vivía desde que la anciana kaede había fallecido y ella tenía que aprender a vivir un poco más independiente ,todos estaban ahí y llevaron sus respectivos regalos de manera muy cariñosa, cuando de repente la señorita kagome la quedo viendo profundamente con una sonrisa en su rostro y le dijo:

-Rin quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo afuera rápido.- dijo con una gran sonrisa y cerrando el ojo amistosa mente la joven esposa del hanyou.

-que pasa señorita kagome por qué tanta felicidad acaso hay alguna noticia bonita que no se ¿.-pregunto la joven.-bien! vamos afuera!.

-Rin recuerdas que hace 9 años quedaste en cuidados de la anciana kaede?, bueno lastimosamente hace unos cuantos años que falleció aun así siempre Sesshomaru te viene a visitar con frecuencia y te trae todo lo que cree que necesitas hasta demás.-mirando fijamente a rin.

En ese instante la pequeña joven se pregunta que por que justamente en ese momento kagome le estaba recordando todo eso que ella ya sabía, comenzaron a pasarse cosas por su cabeza como si algo malo le hubiera pasado a su querido amo Sesshomaru.

-dime kagome acaso es alguna mala noticia después de esta celebración tan repentina.-dijo la joven con su tono de vos quebrado y mirando hacia el suelo.

-no seas tontita Rin.-respondió.- vine aquí para saber si aun te acuerda de aquello que Sesshomaru te dijo sobre tu decisión y saber que si ya estas preparada.

En ese momento Rin no sabía que en el bosque cercano se encontraba el youkai de cabellos plateados esperando saber la decisión de su protegida, sabía que después de tantos años era algo que se tenía que cumplir y sabía que era una decisión que sería muy relevante para el youkai y la frágil humana.

-kagome no sabes cuánto tiempo esperaba por esto.-dijo la joven con lagrimillas en los ojos y una sonrisa inmensa de cachete a cachete.-Estoy muy feliz de saber que ya paso la prueba de mi amo si es que era una prueba.

-rin quiero que sepas algo.-dijo la joven con un tono misterioso.-No sé por qué el dijo eso o tomo esa decisión me imagino que era por tu seguridad, pero quiero que sepas que él me busco y me insistió que hablara de esto contigo.

-entonces todo esto es como para que me despidiera de ustedes?.-pregunto la joven inquieta.

-Se podría decir que si rin, ya que sabemos que tu todos estos años sufriste por ir tras Sesshomaru y te tuviste que quedar aquí porque tu le obedeciste y sé que no desaprovecharas esta oportunidad.-dijo la joven con un tono de voz dulce.

-entonces es hoy mismo que me iré de la aldea señorita kagome?.

-si rin anda despídete ya oficialmente de todos, no te preocupes todos ya sabemos no será tan sorpresivo, no te olvides de visitarnos siempre.-sonrio.- ahhhh y Sesshomaru está en lo profundo del bosque a las orillas del rio el espera por ti.

En ese momento rin se dirigió hacia su pequeña casa después de la conversación sorpresiva que tuvo la con la señorita kagome inundada de pensamientos entro a su casa mirando a todos y todos con una expresión suave en sus rostros, nadie estaba sorprendido ya que sabían que la decisión más obvia era que ella iría tras su querido amo, abrazo a todos les dio un fuerte abrazo a los hijos de sango y miroku junto con el pequeño niño de inuyasha ya todos afuera retirándose de la casa ella dijo unas palabras de despedida:

-Gracias por todo este tiempo que estuvieron visitándome y ayudándome en las cosas que necesite a la señorita kagome y a sango por sus consejos de chicas.-dijo con una sonrisa picara y unas al resto de ustedes y a los que no pudieron estar presente quiero que siempre sean asi alegres, yo los quiero como mi familia.

Se despidieron y ella se adentraba en el bosque en busca de su adorado youkai, todos iban a sus casas pero inuyasha tenía una cara intrigante como si no estuviera de acuerdo de la elección de la joven al irse con el temible youkai.

-kagome tú crees que esa fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar rin?.-pregunto inquietante el hanyou.

-realmente es la mejor decisión sabes.-respondió su esposa con un tono picaro.- yo se que rin no solo ve a Sesshomaru como su protector.

-bueno.-dijo inuyasha.- espero que así sea feliz.

Mientras tanto la joven ya estaba cerca de la orilla del rio la luna estaba hermosa y no pudo evitar mirar hacia el cielo y ver que era luna menguante que le recordaba tanto a la de su amor, soplando el viento de una manera suave que acariciaba su rostro solamente suspiro, sintiendo un poco de frio acaricio su propio rostro, cuando en ese momento escucho su nombre de una manera suave.


	2. Chapter 2

estos personajes principales y esta obra pertenecen a :Rumiko Takahashi la reina del maga ! tengan piedad de mi soy novata acepto criticas constructivas :) sayonara! n.n

**capitulo 2-Sentimientos y confusión**

Después de haber escuchado esa inolvidable vos la joven se volteo y vio la figura de su adorado youkai con esos ojos dorados y esa inmensa cabellera plateada que se movía al ritmo del viento y la armadura con su inolvidable estola suave ,la joven no pudo contenerse y soltar una sonrisa y ruborizarse y correr hacia el youkai y abrazarlo de una manera tan fuerte que ella nunca se había atrevido a hacer por respeto a su amo, pero en ese momento no le importo nada ya que su abrazo fue correspondido con una calidez que nunca había sentido. De repente después de unos segundo de pasar abrasada ella lo suelta y lo queda viendo fijamente con una expresión de dulzura y él le correspondió la mirada con su típica expresión suave y ella no pudo evitar decir lo que sentía.

-amo Sesshomaru no sabe cuánto tiempo he esperado por este día.-dijo la joven con un tono de voz quebrado-. no había llegado en mucho tiempo estaba muy preocupada que se hubiera olvidado de mi

Rin en ese momento sabía que las cosas podían ser como cuando conoció a su amo, siempre conociendo nuevos horizontes y nuevas aventuras.

-rin tenemos mucho que recorrer.-dijo el bellísimo youkai-. adelante esta yaken y ah-un y esperan por nosotros así que andando.

-está bien amo!.-dijo la joven muy lista.

En el fondo el youkai estaba muy feliz de ver a la bella joven de nuevo caminando a su lado en el bosque después de tanto tiempo , aun ella conservaba esa frescura y felicidad en su rostro como hace años atrás, el youkai estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban y sentía la felicidad que emanaba de rin, no obstante ella no sabía que todo ese tiempo que el hermoso youkai no aparecía era porque estaba meditando en sus pensamientos ,que si ya era el momento de saber si rin había tomado esa decisión, era algo que al youkai le costaba comprender hasta ese día que por que sentía ese gran sentimiento por rin aun que le costaba aceptarlo, siguieron caminando en el bosque cuando de repente rin reconoce una pequeña figura verde.

-Señor jaken! Cuanto tiempo sin verlo!.-dijo la joven agitando sus brazos con un tono de vos animado. Siempre verde con su báculo!.

-pequeña chiquilla sigues igual de molesta.-dijo el pequeño youkai verde.

-ya se le notan los años señor jaken .-dijo la joven riéndose-. Pero sigue igual de gruñón.

-que ve mocosa.-dijo la molesta cosa verde-. Parece que el amo Sesshomaru está loco otra vez por traerte de nuevo.

-cállate jaken!.-dijo Sesshomaru con un tono fuerte.

-si amo Sesshomaru disculpe.-dijo el fiel sirviente.

-sigamos este camino.-dijo el lord Sesshomaru-. Nos dirigiremos a mis tierras del oeste ya todos esperan mi llegada.

En ese momento la joven pensó inquieta que es lo que una humana como ella tenía que hacer en un lugar como ese, lo cual era algo que la llevaba intrigada todo el camino, de repente se detuvieron para que ella descansara y pudiera dormir, todos se acomodaron y ella se recostó bajo un árbol inmenso y trataba de conciliar el sueño aun que ella esta hundida en sus pensamientos, Sesshomaru comenzó a notar que la joven no estaba descansando y que la mirada de ella estaba en dirección de hacia el, él youkai se levanto, camino lentamente acercándose donde ella se agacho un poco y con una vos suave le dijo:

-rin que pasa no puedes dormir?.

-no es eso amo, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando muchas cosas, pero no se preocupe ya.- con una voz muy suave.

El youkai se retiro y se fue a recostar en el árbol donde estaba anterior mente, cuando volteo la joven ya estaba dormida, era como si ella no hubiera podido dormirse hasta escuchar su voz, el youkai por alguna extraña razón ver dormir a la joven era inevitable en ese instante comenzó a pensar cosas que el mismo por ser el gran Sesshomaru lord de las tierras del oeste no podía pensar, inundando en sus pensamientos de confusión pensó:

-ya tantos años desde que la rescate de la muerte, cuando era una pequeña indefensa, siempre estuvo a mi lado y siempre ha sido lo más importante para mí, ahora no se por que cuando la veo no puedo evitar sentir una calidez.- pensó en voz alta.-pero que tonterías estas pensando gran Sesshomaru.-se dijo a si me esta sucediendo.

Era muy de mañana la joven abría sus ojos se levanto y vio que su amo y el señor jaken estaban esperándola para la caminata rápidamente agarro su cosas y se agarro la correa del gran dragón de dos cabezas ah-un y camino al lado de el, siguieron caminando por muchas horas hasta casi llegar el anochecer la joven había descansado su caminata e iba sobre ah-un, Sesshomaru dijo que pararan y buscaran que comer la joven sin dudarlo se fue cerca de un rio cercano a pescara algo.

Ya era de noche la joven nada que conseguía alimento decidió quitarse su kimono y dejarse solo cubierta con una delicada tela celeste, se metió al agua y en cuanto entro su piel se erizo del terrible frio que había, ya que se acercaba la época de invierno, en otra parte del bosque estaba Sesshomaru recostado bajo un árbol como de costumbre con una rodia flexionada y la otra estirada cuando de repente noto que ya mucho tiempo había transcurrido desde que la joven se había ido a buscar alimento.

-jaken ve a buscar a rin.-dijo el youkai con vos fuerte.

-si amo yo ire a buscarla.-dijo refunfuñando el pequeño en qué se habrá metido esa mocosa.

Mientras tanto la joven decidió quedarse en el agua ya que no había pescado nada pero el agua del rio se había tornado totalmente agradable, estaba nadando con su cabello totalmente mojado y su cuerpo solo cubierto por una pequeña tela que por el agua se le pegaba a su figura, se voltio mirando al cielo para contemplarlo. Por otro lado Sesshomaru sabía que jaken era un torpe y que no la encontraría y que era muy peligroso que ella anduviera ahí sola en el bosque así que decidió buscarla por el mismo, camino e inmediatamente sintió su agradable y único olor, mientras seguía caminando comenzó a escuchar el sonido del rio y se quedo detrás de unos árboles pasmado al contemplar a la joven.

-vaya ya me dilate demasiado aquí, saldré del agua!.-dijo para si misma la joven.

Salía del agua y el resplandor de la luna le daba en su cuerpo húmedo y perfecto, el youkai no podía entender la razón por la cual estaba observándola ,sabiendo que hacia mal por el ser un ser superior y comenzó otra vez esa confusión que tanto se tenia acerca de la joven y comenzó a divagar en su mente.

-no puedo entender lo que me pasa.-penso-. Será que siento algo por esta humana?.-se pregunto a si mismo con una vos sumisas-. que yo el gran Sesshomaru pueda estar sintiendo esto, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Se acerco donde la joven sigilosamente, ella no sabía que él estaba ahí desde hace un buen tiempo y ella ya estaba vestida, ella noto que él había llegado y se voltio y con una sonrisa dijo:

-ohh disculpe amo me estuvieron buscando?

-no te preocupes rin .-dijo el youkai es hora que descanses mañana es otra día de viaje.

La joven sin dudar obedeció y los dos caminaron hacia donde estaban anteriormente y ahí estaba el señor jaken enfadado porque paso buscando a la joven un buen rato en vano, ella sonrió y dijo las buenas noches se recostó bajo un árbol y descanso profundamente mientras el youkai se aseguraba que realmente ella estuviera sumergida en sus sueños para el poder estar más tranquilo.


	3. Chapter 3

obra y personajes principales de: Rumiko Takahashi! la reina del manga :) espero les guste

**capitulo 3-La llegada a las tierras del oeste**

Ya todos se habían levantados y listos para seguir el camino cuando de repente, Sesshomaru estaba un poco ido en sus profundos pensamientos, la joven inquieta no pudo retenerse y fue a preguntarle que le pasaba:

-disculpe amo le sucede algo?

-vamos volando!.-dijo el lord de las tierras del oeste-. Ya estamos cerca

-está bien amo.-dijo sonriente la joven.

Siguieron su camino volando se sentía una niebla suave cuando a lo lejos apenas se miraba la silueta de un gran castillo el cual era del gran Sesshomaru, siguieron avanzando y se sentía muy helado ya que ya había llegado el invierno en esa zona, cada vez que se acercaban había más nieve, se acercaron y todos bajaron al mismo tiempo que el bello youkai, alrededor del castillo habían cientos de youkais vigilando toda la zona todos ellos hicieron una reverencia al gran lord Sesshomaru, aun que ellos no podían evitar tener la mirada en dirección de la joven humana, inmediatamente salió una sirviente youkai de Sesshomaru para atenderlos, era una youkai muy mayor con cabello blanco y un bastón hizo una reverencia y dijo:

-lord Sesshomaru hasta que ya volvió de sus viajes de nómada.

-que tonterías dices siempre kisumi.-dijo el gran Sesshomaru.

La joven humana sentía las miradas de todos los youkais del castillo en ella, se sentía intimidada y solo se podía quedar detrás de su amo esperando que le diera alguna orden o algo parecido a lo que el le dice, pero no podía evitar sentir esa sensación incomoda y comenzó a sentirse con un nudo en la garganta.

-dígame lord Sesshomaru.-dijo con un tono de vos picaro la que cuando me dijo lo de la humana era verdad es muy bella.

-evítate tus comentarios kisumi .-dijo el lord con un tono fuerte-.y atiéndelos en este instante.

la joven siguió a la anciana youkai ,por su lado jaken parecía conocer muy bien el lugar, la joven siguió caminando sin decir nada totalmente desconocía ese lugar cuando de repente la anciana youkai se detuvo al lado de una puerta y le dijo:

-Esta esta habitación bella jovencita.-dijo con un tono amigable.

-muchas gracias señora.-dijo sonriendo la joven.

-cualquier cosa que necesites me puedes decir a mi.-dijo sonriendo la youkai-.y recuerda que puedes ir al jardín cuando quieras.

La joven entro su habitación y se quedo perpleja de lo bella y lujosa que era había un inmenso ropero lleno de kimonos de todo tipo una cama con un bellísimo velo de seda y otras telas exóticas y una cómoda con un inmenso espejo en el cual podía contemplar su figura completamente, la joven se recostó en su cama ya que el viaje la había dejado exhausta ,y comenzó a pensar en su adorado sentía tan agradecida por todo lo que él hacía con ella pero ella ya desde hace un par de años sabia que ella ya no solo lo miraba como su protector si no que también sentía algo mas por el bellísimo youkai, ya estaba quedándose dormida cuando escucho un pequeño toque en su puerta, la joven se levanto y abrió y se quedo perpleja al ver que era su querido amo.

-rin tienes todo lo que necesites en este lugar.-dijo el youkai con una expresión suave en el rostro-. Cuando kisumi te diga que es hora de comer o de otras cosas hazle caso ella es de mi suma confianza.

-amo Sesshomaru, no sé cómo agradecerle todo esto, estoy sin palabras.-suspiro.

-duerme rin.-dijo-. Mañana ve el jardín aun que está nevando abrígate bien.

-Si.-respondio con una sonrisa.

El youkai se retira y la joven regresa a su cama la cual al lado tenía una ventana que daba con el jardín, se quedo observando ese paisaje hasta quedar profundamente dormida en su cama inmensa de telas suaves, mientras tanto Sesshomaru estaba en su habitación y seguía con sus pensamientos sobre rin y el dilema que se tenia, ya que él se sentía en contradicción ya que el antes odiaba a los humanos profundamente aparte de detestar a su medio hermano por ser un simple hanyou y era imposible que se estuviera enamorando de una frágil humana como rin, pero aun así el no le encontraba una explicación lógica a eso que él estaba sintiendo.

Sesshomaru ya se había levantado desde muy de mañana y había salido del castillo por unos asuntos de unos youkais enemigos, la joven ya había tomado un baño y estaba vestida, kisumi la llevo a conocer el resto del castillo, la joven perpleja de la Belleza del lugar solamente se quedaba mirando toda la bella decoración pero sentía que le faltaba algo.

-dime kisumi.-pregunto la joven curiosa-. el amo Sesshomaru no se ha despertado aun?

-muy de mañana lo ó la youkai.

-ohh está bien kisumi gracias.-dijo.

-me dejo dicho el lord Sesshomaru que fueras al jardín al atardecer el se encontrara ahí.-dijo la youkai con un tono prudente.

- esta bien kisumi gracias por decirlo.-sonrio la joven.

La joven término de ver todo el castillo, cuando se dio cuenta el tiempo había transcurrido y la joven recordó que en el atardecer se vería con su amo, corrió por una frazada de seda para evitar sentir el frio y fue hacia la parte más lejana del jardín ahí estaba su adorado amo de espaldas con una mano sostenida en el árbol y con su típica vestimenta, en lo que ella se aproxima resbala por la nieve e inmediatamente el youkai la agarro con sus brazos sin lastimarla con su armadura.

-estás bien rin.-dijo el youkai sutilmente.

-si amo gracias.-dijo ruborizada la joven-.dígame por que me dijo que viniera.-dijo la joven como siempre curiosa.

-esta es mi parte favorita del jardín, quería q la conocieras.-dijo.

-si tiene razón es muy hermoso aquí aun que estoy comenzando a congelarme.

El youkai se acerco mas a ella de una manera misteriosa mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella congelada de los nervios solamente lo miraba ruborizada con su corazón acelerado ,el bello youkai de cabellos plateados la tomo de las manos con sus peligrosas pero delicadas garras e hizo algo que nunca había hecho por su voluntad y era abrazarla fuertemente ella automáticamente también lo abrazo, en eso el lord se separo un poco para tener sus rostros frente a frente y el youkai comienzo a acercarse sin explicarse porque razón hace eso y de repente sus labios lentamente están besándose la joven y el youkai tenían los ojos cerrados cuando a lo lejos se escucho una voz, gritándole a su amo, era el señor jaken, estos dos ruborizados se separaron y se hicieron los disimulados.


	4. Chapter 4

estospersonajes principales son originales de la reina del manga : Rumiko Takahashi

**capitulo 4-Todo el tiempo que espere por ti**

El señor jaken había interrumpido el momento que rin siempre había soñado, el youkai molesto no sabía cuál era la razón por la que su sirviente había llegado tan agitado y gritando en ese momento.

-que pasa jaken .-dijo el youkai molesto-. Acaso te pico algo?.

-amo bonito! .-dijo agitado el pequeño youkai me dijo que aquí lo encontraría, pero vengo a decirle que el lord de las tierras del sur quiere matarlo amo.

-jah! Tonterías los del sur tenían que resignarse hace años sobre esa batalla que gane.-dijo el youkai con un tono muy elevado-. si atacan estaré mas que listo.

-está bien amo disculpe.-respondió en vos baja.-qué será que hacia aquí con esta mocosa.

-rin ve al castillo.-dijo Sesshomaru.

-si.-resondió.

Ya era muy noche la joven ya se había alimentado y estaba lista para dormir, pero en el resto de la noche no había visto a su amo así que decidió buscarlo pero en ninguna parte del castillo lo encontró , ella pensó que tal vez lo encontraría en el lugar que el contemplaba siempre, camino hacia el jardín a pesar que estaba todo congelado y que el frio la hacía retorcerse vio que su adorado amo estaba ahí, sin dudarlo ella siguió caminando firme hacia ahí y él se voltio y el con una sonrisa suave la quedo viendo fijamente, la joven ruborizada y muerta de ganas de comentar lo que había pasado ese mismo día al atardecer, decidió en quedarse callada, Sesshomaru la abrazo con sutileza evitando que su armadura la lastimara, y dijo:

-rin no preguntes nada que ni yo se que responder.-dijo el youkai con una vos sé que después de tanto tiempo sabia que llegarías a mí.

-usted no sabe cuánto tiempo espere por esto.-dijo la joven con un tono dulce.

El youkai se quedo en silencio un momento conservando a la joven en sus brazos sin intensión de separarse, en ese instante decidió que tenía que decir todo lo que no tenia explicación para él y que sabía que su querida amada humana quería oír y lo que él en el fondo quería decirle.

-no sabes cuantos miles de años he esperado por ti, eres lo que tenía que llegar a mi fría vida, por ti he sido todo lo que nunca imagine ser, hasta he llegado a amar a una humana.

El youkai no entendía por qué le estaba diciendo eso pero era lo que sentía.

-amo Sesshomaru mi vida le pertenece, desde el momento que me salvo de la muerte, desde que usted entro a mi vida usted tampoco sabe cuánto tiempo espere por este día.

-estoy amando a una frágil humana y la tengo justamente frente a mí.

-estoy amando a un youkai y lo tengo frente a frente diciéndome que me ama a como yo lo amo.

El youkai comenzó a besar a la joven apasionadamente como nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, sentía que nunca había amado a alguien de esa única forma, sabiendo que era una simple humana pero con un corazón tan puro que hizo que el la estuviera amando en ese momento, el youkai comenzó a acariciar su rostro sin dejar de besarla, la joven con costo y podía agarrar aire para seguir besándose con su amado youkai, de repente el youkai ceso los besos y le dio un último en la frente, el había notado que la joven estaba hecha un hielo por la fría nieve.

-no quiero que me digas amo.-dijo con una leve sonrisa el youkai-. mi nombre bastara para ti mi amada humana.

La joven se quedo callada en ese instante y solo lo quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos escapándosele una lagrimilla y una sonrisa y no pudo evitar decir esas fuertes palabras:

-lo amo!

-rin! No hay nada más en el mundo que ame más que a ti.

El youkai y la joven después de tan bello encuentro se retiraron hacia el interior del castillo, la joven ya adentro se dirigía hacia su habitación para prepararse para dormir, camino todo el corredor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella creía que todo eso era un sueño del cual nunca quería despertar, ella sabía que amaba a ese youkai al cual nunca le tuvo miedo ni desconfianza, pero rin que podía saber todo lo que le youkai había vivido en esos miles de años atrás, las dudas podían comenzar a surgir en cualquier comento ¿quizá un viejo amor? O una historia de su pasado completamente diferente a lo que ella pensaba pero aun así ella estaba dispuesta a seguir a su lado. Ya en su cuarto la joven se acosto en su cama lista para descansar, cuando de repente en lo que entrecerró sus ojos al lado derecho sientio un ligero peso en la cama la joven se voltio y vio que era su amado youkai de ojos dorados, el youkai estaba vestido con una ropa diferente lo cual era para dormir la joven le sonrió y lo invito a acostarse a su lado, quedaron frente afrente en la suave cama de seda, el youkai acaricio lentamente su rostro con sus afiladas garras y ella mirándolo con sus ojos cafés profundós, muy cerca sus respiraciones se podían escuchar, la respiración de Rin cada vez está más agitada, en ese momento el youkai extendió su mano sobre la cintura de ella jalándola muy cerca de el, la joven comenzó a tocar la espalda del youkai muy suavemente y el youkai llegando casi al punto de las piernas de ella la joven estaba comenzando a estremecerse cuando de repente el youkai se quedo paralizado y en su mente se decía:

-no puedo marcar a rin, no puedo!Ella es mucho para mí ,un despreciable youkai de sangre fría que detestaba a los humanos, no puedo aun que la deseo como a nadie en este mundo.

El youkai regreso de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta la joven ya se había quedado dormida con su mano al costado cerca de la espalda de el, el youkai la acomodo y coloco una sabana de seda sobre ella ,antes de retirarse le dio un suave beso en la frente acaricio el rostro de su amada y salió de ahí para dirigirse a su habitación, siguió el corredizo y comenzó a pensar que es la reacción que tendrían los youkais existentes al saber que el gran Sesshomaru amaba a una humana ¿Le harán daño a su querida amada? Pensamientos de desesperación se cruzaban por su mente. En su habitación se dio cuenta que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera posible por su amada se sintió y claramente acepto que le estaba pasando lo mismo que a su padre, que ironía que él estuviera en el lugar que tanto critico con mucho odio, y que despreció tanto a su medio hermano por ser un hanyou.


	5. Chapter 5

soy novata aun en los fic :) pero hago lo que puedo

estos personajes pertenecen únicamente a la Reina del manga: Rumiko Takahashi

**capitulo 5-Nieve peligrosa**

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Rin había tenido el hermoso encuentro con su hermoso youkai en el cual ella no podía olvidar las bellas palabras de amor que nacieron de su amo, lamentable mente a la mañana siguiente de ese hermoso día que tuvieron, el youkai tuvo unos enfrentamientos en otras tierras y el no había regresado, la joven estaba muy preocupada hasta que de una manera inesperada en uno de los corredizos sintió unas bellas manos por detrás que sostenían su cintura y era nada más y nada menos que su bello y delicado youkai, ella se voltio y con un pequeño impulso le dio un beso, detrás de Sesshomaru se encontraba su sirviente kisumi, por suerte no estaba su sirviente jaken por que de ser a si le hubiera dado un infarto de ver que su amo estaba ya con la humana.

El youkai se retiro dándole un beso en él la frente y ella con una sonrisa, kisumi a un estaba ahí con algo en sus manos y dijo:

-esto es para ti, es de parte del lord Sesshomaru.

-ohhh departe de el.-exclamo la joven.-gracias kisumi me lo pondré hoy mismo.

Kisumi se retiro con una sonrisa y rin se dirigió a su cuarto para colocarse nuevo kimono que era un obsequio de parte de su amado Sesshomaru, cuando lo vio era algo inexplicable una bella tela blanca con detalles dorados con plateados dibujados al borde de las mangas unas bellas flores de sakura, era algo mas pegado al cuerpo como para ya una mujer hecha y derecha, la joven comenzó a vestirse y se contemplo frente al gran espejo de su habitación ,comenzó a peinarse su cabello el cual decoro con una flor. Cuando termino de alistase se sentía muy feliz y decidió dar una vuelta a las afueras del castillo, su amo estaba arreglando unos asuntos con unos de los sirvientes, a si que pensó que no estaría mal salir a las afueras ya que la nieve no estaba tan fuerte después de todo.

Rin se escabullo fácilmente de los guardias de Sesshomaru, que claramente no la dejarían salir por su seguridad y por órdenes del lord, empezó a caminar en el bosque congelado aun que siempre muy hermoso, su vestido era muy caliente gracias a las telas finas con que se había hecho a sí que el frio no le molestaba del todo, se adentro en un sendero un poco oscuro pero la joven siempre fue muy curiosa cuando sintió que ya estaba cayendo mucha nieve y se estaba poniendo el ambiente denso y el viento soplaba fuertemente, se estaba comenzando a sentir sola y quería regresar inmediatamente al castillo dio un suspiro y se dio cuenta que estaba perdida.

-por escabullirme sin permiso de mi amado me he perdido! Ahora que hare aquí sola y con la nieve que se pone cada vez más densa, moriré congelada, espero que mi Sesshomaru venga, no sé qué hacer!

En ese momento se sentó en una piedra que estaba en el camino cuando sorpresivamente el viento sopla con una fuerza increíble, la joven se cubrió su rostro y en lo que la nieve se cesaba de comienza a ver una figura femenina.

-jajajaja parece que es cierto que Sesshomaru está metido con una humana.-dijo una misteriosa voz.

-quien está ahí!.-dijo rin preocupada.

La nieve ya se había dispersado y era una bellísima youkai de cabellos dorados y plateados con ojos inmensamente azules, con una vestimenta de una aparente piel de oso blanco, era inevitable dar por alto sus labios rojos, rin estaba sorprendida al ver a la youkai e inmediatamente salió a la defensiva y dijo:

-Quien eres tu .-pregunto agitada la sabes de mi y de mi amado Sesshomaru.

-jajaja niña la youkai-. Mi nombre es ruhishi la youkai de las nieves.

-que quieres de mi?

-no puedo creer que Sesshomaru le haya hecho caso a una humana simple como tú y no a una youkai poderosa y bella como yo.

-vete de aquí y déjame seguir mi camino, o mi amado Sesshomaru vendrá y te hará pedazos así que mejor vete de aquí por tu bien!.

-tonta! Sesshomaru sabe muy bien quién soy yo, jamás podrá olvidarme, así que mejor comienza a decir tus últimas palabras por que el es mío! Humana tonta.

En ese momento Sesshomaru había notado que rin no estaba en el castillo, no sentía su esencia y el rastro lo llevaba a las afueras del castillo quedo viendo al os guardias con una cara de odio y salió rápidamente siguiendo el aroma de su amada.

Mientras Sesshomaru corría en búsqueda de ella, la joven por otro lado comenzó a correr desesperada mente ya que la youkai la comenzó a atacar con unas bolas de nieve enormes.

-déjame en paz!.- rin gritaba con desesperación.

-hoy moriras!.-decía burlesca la será solo mío cuando te elimine!.

Rin seguía corriendo sin embargo se había metido a lo profundo de ese bosque congelado cuando de repente se topo en una cueva sin salida, la youkai entro lentamente con una risa malévola preparo su ataque de bolas de nieve cuando de repente:

-así que piensas hacerle daño a rin descarada ruhishi.-dijo Sesshomaru al entrar a la cueva.

La youkai pálida detuvo su ataque y se voltio lentamente, con cara de preocupación, mientras rin estaba en el piso por el temor que le tenía ala youkai.

-Sesshomaru! la joven que vendría por mí!.

-Que pasa Sesshomaru.-dijo la youkai con una cara de cinismo.-parece que ya te olvidaste de mi amor por ti, parece que te has enamorado de una inútil humana como esta, no recuerdas cuando estábamos juntos?

Sesshomaru ignoro el tonto comentario de la youkai y levanto a su amada del suelo, Rin a un sin saber nada de lo que había pasado ahí solamente quedo viendo fijamente a la youkai, Sesshomaru saco de la cueva a su amada y la youkai se voltio de tras de ellos y le grito a Sesshomaru:

-tonto lord de las tierras del oeste, una humana es inútil para ti, y vaya que ya recuperaste tu brazo perdido de la última vez que te vi!

-cállate ruhishi! con tus tonterías siempre, déjame seguir mi camino o te aniquilare, da gracias que no quiero usar a bakusaiga en vano con una youkai insolente como tú!.

-vaya Sesshomaru realmente has cambiado, no recuerdas cuando matábamos humanos juntos jajaja.

En ese instante rin voltio a ver a los ojos de su amado desconcertada un poco de escuchar esas terribles palabras ,como si esa youkai sabía mucho del pasado de su amado, la youkai sin decir nada mas desapareció con una fuerte ventisca de nieve, rin lastimada un poco por haber corrido, fue cargada por su amo, pero en todo el camino de regreso ella estaba totalmente en silencio, claramente rin estaba muy confundida por esa situación que acaba de pasar, su mente comenzó a imaginarse cosas terribles que ni ella podía creer. En el castillo ella se fue directamente a su cuarto aun que un poco lastimada no quiso ni dirigirle la palabra al señor jaken el cual en la entrada le había preguntado a su amo que había pasado, pero el sirviente verde no tuvo respuesta de ninguno de los dos y Sesshomaru como de costumbre lo machuco.

La joven decidió que tenía que ir a la habitación de su amado para preguntar quién era esa youkai y porque sabía tanto de él, se puso una ropa suave para dormir y se dirigió rápidamente donde Sesshomaru abrió la puerta y el estaba mirando hacia el jardín atreves de su ventana, la joven se acerco al youkai frente a frente se sentó y le agarro su garra derecha, el youkai la quedo viendo fijamente con sus bellísimos ojos dorados y le dijo:

-quieres saberlo verdad Rin?

-si mi amado lord, quiero que me explique que fue todo eso que paso!

-siempre tan insistente no es así?, bueno escucha ,ruhishi es una youkai de las nieves, la conocí hace 800 años atrás yo aparentemente era más joven ,ella siempre a sido muy hermosa, pero es muy despiadada, a como tú has escuchado yo no soportaba a los humanos , asesinábamos a cualquiera que se pasara en nuestro camino sin importar que fuera una persona inocente, pasaron los años y ella desapareció por mucho tiempo, antes de saber de la existencia de inuyasha la vi pero se había vuelto muy cruel a atacar aldeas cosa que yo no hago ya que solo atacaba a los humanos que se metían conmigo, ignore su propuesta de estar a su lado y después la vi unos días antes de saber la existencia de naraku, yo andaba en busca de un brazo y ahí la vi, pero rápidamente desapareció a sí que me sorprende que ella supiera de que estoy en mis tierras y que supiera de ti.

-a sí que ella lo amo mucho?.-exclamo la joven.

-nunca sentí amor por ella.-contra dijo el youkai.

-pero intento matarme.-dijo llorando Rin.

-no volverá a pasar.-dijo el lo contrario la aniquilare.

La joven y el youkai más tranquilos se levantaron de la orilla de la ventana y se despidieron con un largo y cálido beso, el youkai como siempre acaricio el cabello de su amada y ella se retiro a su habitación para poder descansar y olvidar ese día tan pesado.


	6. Chapter 6

estos personajes son OBRA DE Rumiko Takahashi

**capitulo 6-Secuestro **

Era un buen día ya la nieve había cesado y el día estaba un poco mas soleado, un día bonito para Rin después de lo fatal que había vivido en lo duro del invierno. Rin ese día se había despertado con un pensamientos más positivos después de haber hablado con su amado Sesshomaru, la jovencita se levanto y fue directo a tomar un baño con muchísimas flores para darle un buen aroma mezclado con el suyo natural, salió de su baño y se puso uno de sus bellísimos kimonos que su youkai le había regalado. Sesshomaru estaba en su habitación aun leyendo unos pergaminos que un terrateniente le había mandado, cosa que era muy extraña que un humano se comunicara a si con un youkai , Sesshomaru muy intrigado seguía leyendo y no se había dado cuenta que no había salido del todo de su habitación, de repente el youkai reacciono y dejo los pergaminos en una pequeña mesa al lado de su inmensa cama, se dirigió a buscar a su querida y frágil humana cuando de repente se escucho un grito, el cual hizo que el youkai acudiera rápidamente ya que era la vos de su amada Rin.

-auxilio! Ayúdenme!.-gritaba la frágil joven.

Todos los youkais del castillo y Sesshomaru estaban buscando el grito que se había originado en el jardín casi ya en la parte para dar salida al bosque, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que el aroma de Rin se había desvanecido por completo, no tenía idea como y quien fue el que se la había llevado, desesperado ordeno la búsqueda de ella a todos sus sirvientes, jaken tenía una enorme cara de preocupación el lord Sesshomaru noto algo raro como si escondiera algo miro a su pequeño sirviente con cara de pocos amigos y el sirviente muy agitado comenzó a decir lo que había pasado:

-señor Sesshomaru no fue mi culpa, vino un youkai llamado yurimesio ese youkai no tiene aroma y aparenta figura humana! La insolente de Rin estaba sola en el jardín y ese se la secuestro amo, cuando corrí el ya iba volando! Disculpe amo bonito!

-jaken! Dime la apariencia de ese youkai.-pregunto sutilmente el lord.

-amo bonito!, ese youkai aparenta ser un humano ya que esconde su esencia maligna, y según dice busca y secuestra a las jóvenes humanas para hacerlas sus esposas y luego que se aburre las devora.

Ese fue el fin de la conversación Sesshomaru inmediatamente salió de su castillo y comenzó a tratar de encontrar el aroma de su amada Rin, paso casi todo el bosque sin sentir nada de ella ,ya subiendo por las montañas gracias al baño de flores que Rin tomo el olor de su cuerpo se había hecho un poco más denso Sesshomaru se elevo mas para llegar a la parte más alta de la montaña ,cuando de repente había un campo de energía que él no podía traspasar con sus garras entonces en ese momento desenvaino a bakusaiga , y lanzo su ataque frente al campo inmediatamente el campo se debilito y Sesshomaru entro, era un lugar que no tenía ningún aroma, mientras Sesshomaru avanzaba caminando trataba de sentir el aroma de Rin que apenas podía olfatear ,mientras caminaba él en su mente se decía como era posible que después de tanto peligro que corrió el día anterior volviera a pasar algo similar, sentía esa sensación de siempre cuando Rin corría peligro, inmediata mente había un palacio lujoso frente a él, había una fuente y sus pupilas se agrandaron al ver que Rin estaba sentada de espalda en la fuente.

-Rin!.-grito el youkai.

No tuvo respuesta alguna de su amada humana, youkai se acerco y cuando la volteo vio que su mirada era diferente que su cuerpo estaba frio y que su piel totalmente pálida, tenía otra vestimenta un traje de seda negro que apenas le cubría su bella figura en ese momento el youkai de cabellos plateados sintió la presencia de alguien que observaba y se volteo.

-vaya a sí que llegaste hasta aquí por tu amada.-dijo la tenebrosa vos.

-tonterías! .-grito el lord de esconderte y libera a Rin de este hechizo!

-jajajajaja Sesshomaru!.-eres débil.-dijo la vos proveniente de las sombras.

En eso Sesshomaru estaba muy furioso con bakusaiga desenvainada listo para atacar, cuando el youkai yurimesio salió a luz, era un youkai muy bello y exactamente con una apariencia humana perfecta y sin ningún aroma, Sesshomaru volteo a ver hacia atrás y no estaba Rin, regreso su mirada hacia el youkai y ella estaba justamente detrás de él, Sesshomaru perplejo y con mucho odio pensaba usar su espada bakusaiga, pero era inútil hacer eso ya que Rin estaba detrás de ese despreciable ser.

-Cobarde deja de usar como escudo a rin!.-grito Sesshomaru.

-tienes miedo que la lastime y que sea mia?jajajaja te digo que ella en estos momentos no sabía ni quién eres, está bajo una ilusión, ni siquiera sabe que existes!.

-maldito iluso te matare!

Sesshomaru se lanzo rápidamente sobre el,al mismo tiempo empujando a su amada Rin para no cortarla con sus garras venenosas, logra despojarla de las manos de el, ella cayo completamente en el piso, mientras tanto yurimesio comenzó a sacar una garra venenosa del lado izquierdo de su hombro enterrándosela en el abdomen al lord, Sesshomaru cayó al piso lleno de veneno quedando su vista fija hacia Rin que estaba como una marioneta tirada como él.

-iluso yo fui el que mando los pergaminos a tu castillo.-dijo el malvado youkai-. No era un terrateniente humano que te los mando, desde que vi a Rin un día en el bosque en la orilla del rio me decidí en obtenerla, ahora está bajo mis órdenes no sabe ni quién eres!jajaja pobre Sesshomaru.

-te matare!.-grito Sesshomaru ¡! No quiero que la toques.

Mientras tanto vio como el youkai agarraba a su amada de la mano y se alejaban, el youkai lleno de veneno por primera vez sentía que estaba paralizado, comenzó a pensar que si Rin no despertaba de esa ilusión el estaría perdido y su vida ya no tendría sentido, ya casi a lo lejos apenas se contemplaba la figura de su humana y grito con desesperación.

-Rin!

Inmediatamente Rin reacciono a lo vos de su amado el hechizo se quebró sus pupilas se agrandaron y su piel tomo su calidez.

-esa vos! la conozco.-Dijo en su mente la joven.- es mi amado Sesshomaru!.

Soltó la mano del youkai y corrió rápidamente donde estaba postrado su amado se agacho junto a el, una lagrima se le escapo , Sesshomaru la quedo viendo aun que muy lastimado le sonrió a su amada, quien no le sonreiría a una jovencita bella como ella?.EL youkai furioso muestra su verdadera forma ,un youkai enorme de 5 metros de ojos rojos y piel roja, la joven Rin voltea a ver rápidamente viendo llegar la enorme mano del youkai frente a ellos, Rin estaba claramente decidida a morir al lado de su amado cuando de repente el youkai deja caer su enorme garra encima de ellos, Rin abraza a Sesshomaru y cierra sus ojos, cuando abre los ojos de nuevo esperando ya haber muerto por la garra de yurimesio, tenseiga los había protegido, Sesshomaru voltio a ver sonriéndole a su espada la cual sabia que reaccionaba a las emociones de su corazón.

-tenseiga! Gracias.-dijo en su mente.

Sesshomaru cobro un poco de fuerza y se levanto, el youkai iba lanzar otro golpe, pero Sesshomaru desenvaino a bakusaiga y de un solo golpe termino con él, inmediatamente levanto a Rin del suelo cuando miro hacia el cielo, vio que venía su sirviente jaken con ah-un, claro que él no estaba extrañado de que jaken solo apareciera cuando termina con sus batallas, pero al fin y al cabo era su fiel sirviente, acomodo a Rin en ah-un y le dijo que se fuera ahí porque el aun estaba lleno de veneno.

Rin no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo lo que había pasado antes de que el dragón de dos cabezas ah-un comenzara a volar le dio un beso a su querido youkai, jaken perplejo por que nunca había visto a su amo hacer eso y mucho menos pensaba que con la joven Rin, Sesshomaru iba irse volando por su cuenta aun que iba a tardar más que ellos por las heridas que le causo yurimisio.


	7. Chapter 7

los personajes pertenecen a :Rumiko takahashi

**capitulo 7-El secreto del monte Fuji**

Después de días tan agitados el youkai amaneció con ganas de viajar con su amada para llevarla a conocer nuevas tierras, al muy conocido monte Fuji, era un lugar exótico y conocido por un bosque profundamente oscuro, y por extraños sucesos sobre naturales, rodeado de aguas con youkais acuáticos. El lord después de alistarse con su traje y armadura se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amada, llamo a la puerta suavemente y ella ya vestida con un bellísimo kimono verde y azul con detalles de flores rojas y esta vez la bella humana se hizo una coleta baja, le sonrió y se acerco a él para darle un delicado beso, el youkai la tomo de la mano caminaron lentamente el corredor hasta salir por las escaleras que los llevaban a la sala principal del castillo, ahí esperaba el señor jaken con kisumi.

-porque están esperándonos?.-le pregunto la joven al youkai.

-te llevare al monte fuji.-respondio.

-ohhh he escuchado mucho de ese lugar mágico.

-jaken ira con nosotros.-dijo el youkai-. Y kisumi te dará un collar de perlas que disfrazan tu olor de humana.

Después de todo lo sucedido el youkai no quería que su querida humana volviera a sufrir algún ataque sorpresivo o algo que la pusiera en peligro.

-está bien estoy lista!.-dijo rin sonriente.

-vamos jaken!.-le dijo sesshomaru a su sirviente.

kisumi mientras tanto le estaba colocando el collar de perlas a Rin, jaken seguía detrás de su amo que estaba llamado a ah-un, Rin corrió para seguirles el paso y salieron del castillo, el youkai tomo a su amada de las manos y la monto en el dragón de dos cabezas ,mientras jaken siempre refunfuñando porque iba en la parte trasera del dragón, inmediatamente comenzaron a elevarse por los cielos, perfecto día para hacerse una coleta la bella humana ya que el viento era muy fuerte, Sesshomaru por delante guiando el camino, cuando a lo lejos se miraba la bellísima montaña mágica y misteriosa, Rin con una cara de asombro por la belleza de este lugar y sus alrededores y jaken aturdido por el viaje.

Aterrizaron en una parte a las orillas del agua inmediatamente el collar de perlas se hizo de un tono transparente para que el olor de rin no se sintiera, Sesshomaru voltio haber a la parte de las agitadas aguas y efectivamente detecto a unas youkais sirenas, inofensivas e incapaces de hacerles daño a Rin pensó ,camino por delante adentrándose en el bosque lleno de arboles de todo tipo con flores muy exóticas, rin vio una bella flor y se agacho para agarrar la y colocársela en su cabello, siguiendo su caminata se toparon con un rotulo que decía ,¡este es el sendero del destino! El youkai ignoro el letrero y siguieron su camino.

-quiero que vean la cascada.-dijo el youkai con un tono de vos suave-. Esa cascada es misteriosa se torna de muchos colores tal si fuera un arcoíris.

- y ya estamos cerca?.-pregunto la bella Rin.

-solo unos minutos mas y llegamos.

-que lugar tan bello realmente es mágico!.

-espera a ver mas Rin.-sonrio sumisamente el youkai .

Caminaron y salieron de la parte boscosa del lugar topándose en frente de la cascada de múltiples colores la joven sorprendida de tal belleza quedaba sin respiración y con gran admiración de poder estar frente de un lugar así ,Sesshomaru se acostó bajo un enorme árbol, con su típica postura, le dijo a su amada que podía acercarse al agua y caminar a la orilla y a su sirviente le ordeno seguirla y como siempre el sirviente cuestionándose y refunfuñando que por que su amo le daba tanta importancia a esa humana, Rin comenzó a recolectar flores hizo un ramo, se acerco a la orilla del agua coloco las flores en sus piernas y con sus dos manos cogió un poco de agua para contemplar los colores de esta misma, vio su reflejo se sonrió a ella misma, soltó el agua y regreso al lugar donde está su amado lord Sesshomaru descansando, ella comenzó a decirle lo bello del lugar y le agradeció por llevarla ahí, sin embargo rin no sabe que Sesshomaru con el simple hecho de verla muy feliz él lo estaba aun que no lo expresara tan notoriamente.

Comenzó a caer la tarde y el youkai decidió que era hora de regresar, siguieron el camino por el cual ellos habían llegado a la cascada, aparentemente ya estaban cerca pero caminaban y caminaban y nada que salían de esa parte boscosa.

-amo bonito!.-dijo el caminado y seguimos igual ya pronto va oscurecer amo bonito!

-calma jaken.-respondio su amo.

Siguieron caminando cuando se toparon con el mismo letrero de muy temprano, ¡este es el sendero del destino! El youkai solo lo miro y aparto la vista y siguió caminando, pensaba que era una estupidez que pusieran muchos de esos letreros para espantar a los que llegaran por ahí, la joven observo claramente que la dirección del letrero había cambiado, ya que cuando ellos lo habían visto por primera vez estaba colocado al lado derecho y seguía en el mismo lado cosa que por el regreso de la dirección tenía que haber cambiado por lógica, la joven no quiso seguir analizando nada y siguió caminando.

Sesshomaru ya comenzaba a preocuparse porque ya el bosque estaba totalmente oscuro se coloco al lado de Rin tomando su mano ella lo miro con ganas de preguntar qué pasaba pero solamente se reservo el comentario, jaken se había adelantado un poco la caminata cuando de repente se quedo congelado al ver otro letrero con el mismo mensaje, Sesshomaru no había notado que desde que Rin había tocado las aguas de múltiples colores el collar mágico había perdido misteriosamente su efecto , Sesshomaru se detuvo y coloco a rin de tras de él una presencia maligna de acercaba desde la parte en frente del sendero , se sintió una brisa cuando de repente no había nadie a su alrededor asustado el youkai menciono el nombre de Rin pero todo ni ella ni yaken estaban ahí, sin embargo no sabía que estaban bajo una ilusión hecha por el mismo poder de ese sendero del monte fuji que te mostraba tus temores más profundos del corazón "el sendero del destino" era un arma de doble filo te podría mostrar cosas bellas o cosas terribles. Rin estaba también bajo una ilusión, una ilusión que le estaba mostrando una imagen que no se explicaba porque , miraba a su amo con kagura! Que estaba pasando? Ella no sabía que ese era su mayor temor desde que era muy pequeña aun que ella no lo entendía para ese tiempo, ya que siempre en el fondo de su corazón ella pensaba que su querido amado Sesshomaru había sentido algo por esa youkai comenzó a ver en esa ilusión que su amo caminaba en el jardín de la mano con kagura, la joven bajo la ilusión no podía hablar solamente las lagrimas derramadas en sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru estaba bajo la ilusión pero mostraba más resistencia, el bellísimo lord Sesshomaru estaba mirando como Rin estaba frente al espejo y en el reflejo era una anciana, comenzó a cuestionarse y a pensar que en verdad algún día eso pasaría, que Rin no siempre estaría joven, estaban en su mente un montón de pensamientos

-que está pasando por que estoy mirando esto, estoy bajo una ilusión? Pero veo a Rin así, que podría hacer yo para conservarla siempre conmigo que puedo hacer?

El youkai no podía abrir los ojos y comenzó a agitarse no podía hablar y con costo pudo moverse, por otro lado su sirviente jaken también bajo ilusiones miraba la muerte de su amo, ese era el gran temor del pequeño youkai verde, que más terrible para él la muerte de su amo.

Rin en lo profundo de su subconsciente se dijo a si misma:

-Mi amo me ama a mí y por cosas del destino está conmigo, lo sé y no me importa lo que este viendo ahorita, por que el era un ser frio catalogado a si por muchos! Pero nadie ha llegado a tocar su corazón a como lo hice yo.

En ese instante la bella humana pudo abrir los ojos y recuperar la vos, miro que estaba bajo una especie de escarcha de colores y noto que el collar de perlas había perdido su efecto, no obstante siguió diciendo todo lo que sentía:

-no me importa si el sintió algo a no por kagura, nunca la odie! Y nunca la odiaría! Ya que ella no está viva, y sé que nadie más que yo en muchísimos siglos a amado a mi amado Sesshomaru como yo.

La escarcha en ese momento desapareció por completo la joven estaba en el piso y se levanto vio que el señor jaken y su amado estaban cubiertos de esa escarcha de colores, corrió rápido y abrazo a su amo:

-Sesshomaru por favor reacciona escúchame por favor.-dijo la joven gritando-. Por favor abre los ojos estoy a tu lado y siempre lo estaré!.

Sesshomaru escuchaba en el fondo la vos de su amada y en ese instante pudo abrir los ojos , la miro fijamente a los ojos y vio lagrimas en sus mejillas con sus delicadas garras las limpio la lagrima y la abrazo.

-Rin no quiero nunca perderte.

-siempre estare a su lado lo juro!.-grito la joven.

Inmediatamente el lord se levanto del piso y se acerco a Jaken inmediatamente que el le hablo a su sirviente, el pobre youkai verde reacciono.

-amo bonito está vivo amo, no sabe que feliz estoy!.-dijo llorando el youkai.

-qué bueno que estás bien.-dijo el lord con un tono sutil.

Inmediatamente desenvaino a bakusaiga y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

-así que sendero del destino ehh?! Apresúrate y muestra tu verdadera forma y deja de mostrar ilusiones tontas.-dijo el ganaste si ni pelear quieres, cobarde!

Comenzó a caer una escarcha en todo el sendero y se formo un arcoíris y solo comenzó a sonar una especie de vos:

-sesshomaru el lord de las tierras del oeste ehh?.-decía la misteriosa vos que provenía de la escarcha-. Has entregado tu corazón a una humana, lo pude leer al estar en tu alma.

-asi que eso haces espiar el alma de los demás?.-dijo pena me das, anda y muestra tu verdadera forma.

-no soy un youkai que pelea, simplemente cuando la humana toco las aguas de la cascada su collar perdió el efecto, y pude ver sus temores, luego entraron al sendero y cada uno de ustedes fue víctima de si mismos, a como deben de saber este es el monte fuji, un lugar lleno de mucha energía y magia.

-entonces apártate de nuestro camino.-grito el lord-. Y déjanos seguir.

El señor jaken y Rin escuchaban perplejos atentamente lo que el youkai decía, Rin se toco su pecho al lado del corazón y solo comenzó a pensar en lo que vio, la escarcha comenzó a desaparecer del lugar y dijo unas últimas palabras:

-lord Sesshomaru, tienes temores más grandes que los de la humana y el pequeño youkai, y por lo que vi en tu alma, la humana es el ser más importante que ha estado en tu larga vida, se agradecido te daré un regalo que algún día te será útil.

Inmediatamente frente al lord Sesshomaru se formo una diminuta flor de muchos colores e inmediatamente el escarcha de compenetro en la flor, Sesshomaru la tomo y la observo por un buen momento, la bella humana se acerco a su lado y lo tomo de la mano para seguir si camino, el señor jaken siguió detrás de ellos, e inmediatamente el camino finalizo y ahí estaba el dragón de dos cabezas ah-un, el señor jaken se monto pero esta vez Sesshomaru agarro a Rin y la llevo con ella por los cielos hasta llegar al castillo.


	8. Chapter 8

Obra y pesonajes originales de : Rumiko takahashi

Los que leen mi fic me alegraría saber que tal les perece? para asi subir capítulos mas seguidos :)

**capitulo muy romántico :)**

**capitulo 8-bajo la luna menguante**

Llegaron al castillo después de lo sucedido en el monte fuji, la joven Rin se dirigió hacia su habitación, se a recostó en su cama pensativa después de lo que vio en esa ilusión, dio un fuerte suspiro y al virarse del otro lado de la cama se sorprendió al ver a su bellísimo youkai, Sesshomaru acaricio su rostro se acerco lentamente hacia sus labios y comenzó a besarlos suavemente, la humana se aferro a la espalda de su amado y lo miro fijo a los ojos, el lord Sesshomaru se aparto un poco ya que sabía que si seguía besando a Rin de esa manera no podría detenerse si pasaba algo mas, la joven solamente sonrió y cerro sus ojos, el youkai se quedo junto a ella para esperar que ella estuviera profundamente dormida, en efecto a los minutos la joven ya estaba dentro de sus sueños, el bellísimo youkai le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro hacia su habitación, se dirigió a la ventana y miro el cielo estrellado.

A la mañana siguiente la joven humana se levanto sonriente tratando de olvidar todo lo sucedido y darle ánimos a su bello youkai, tomo un baño de flores se alisto y se puso un bello kimono rosa y dejo su cabello suelto, ya lista se dirigió donde su amo toco lentamente la puerta y al fondo se escuchaba la sutil voz de su amo diciendo que pasara.

-buenos días!.-dijo sonriente la joven.

-Rin! sonriente tan de mañana.-dijo el youkai-. Ese kimono es perfecto.

-se que será un lindo día! El sol esta bello y solo quiero pasarlo junto a ti!

-entonces hare algo al respecto para no tener interrupción el día de hoy.

-pero como si todo el castillo está lleno de sus sirvientes?!

-facil!.-dijo con una sonrisa picara el youkai-. Ordenare que se vayan a los alrededores ya que tampoco puedo estar libremente sin protección en el castillo.

-me pone muy feliz escuchar eso!

La joven humana abrazo fuertemente al youkai, el youkai le pidió que lo acompañara, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la sala principal hasta donde estaba la sirviente kisumi, el youkai comenzó a darle ordenes de que todos los sirvientes al caer la tarde se fueran del castillo y que solo se quedaran a los alrededores, la sirviente inmediatamente obedeció y se retiro sonriéndole a la humana, como si supiera que algo bueno estaba por pasar!,

Sesshomaru y Rin se retiraron de la sala principal y fueron hacia una parte del castillo en la cual estaba rodeado de muchas pinturas, en la parte del medio se podía contemplar una gran imagen del padre del bellísimo Sesshomaru, y se trataba nada más y nada menos que del gran Inu no taisho, la joven Rin sorprendida del parecido del gran youkai hacia sus hijos Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, era igual de bello con cabellos plateados y una fuerte armadura y con rasgos en su rostro como su bello amado youkai. Siguió observando el lugar y vio un pergamino que tenia escrita la letra de una canción, la bella humana adoraba cantar y no pudo contenerse.

**Luna menguante que cubre el cielo acaricia mi mirada llena de tristeza**

**La consuela y llena de sentido todo lo que yo pensé haber perdido**

**Un respiro ya sin agonía complementa lo que falta a mi vida**…..

El youkai sonrió al escucharla cantar la tomo de las manos la joven sonrió y se retiraron del lugar, comenzó a caer la tarde y ya casi ni un sirviente estaba por el castillo, la joven se recostó en una enorme silla de madera que estaba en la sala secundaria del castillo al lado había una gran ventana cubierta de flores y en la cual se podía contemplar el atardecer.

Cayó la noche el youkai le pidió a su amada que se dirigieran al jardín, había una bella luna menguante que se miraba en el Cielo iluminando a la bella pareja, el youkai tomo a su amada de la mano para dirigirse al lugar del jardín que el había mandado a arreglar para ella, la bella humana no sabía que su amado youkai le tenía una gran sorpresa, el youkai se detuvo y le pidió cerrar los ojos, la humana obedeció sin duda alguna el youkai la llevo de la cintura cuando de repente se detuvo y le pido que abriera ya los ojos.

Frente a ella estaba rodeada de muchas luces de aceite en toda la parte del jardín el cielo ya casi completamente oscuro, el jardín se miraba magníficamente romántico, la joven estaba completamente atónita ya que el lord Sesshomaru hiciera eso era algo que no se imaginaba. Se sentaron en la hierba bajo el cielo estrellado con la magnífica luna menguante como la que el bello youkai tenía en su frente.

-no puedo creerlo!.-dijo la joven muy emocionada-. Parece un lugar mágico y bello!.

-esto es solamente para ti Rin!.

-no sé cómo agradecer todo lo bello que me das mi amado Sesshomaru! Yo… una simple humana no tengo nada que la joven con una voz quebrada-. Además soy débil y gracias a ti estoy viva eso nunca lo olvidare, nunca! y las cosas como estas son tan bellas que parecieran no existir! Parece un sueño hecho realidad.

-es hecho realidad.-dijo el youkai-. Yo te daré todo lo que pueda eres el ser que amo y a llegado a mi frio corazón, jamás me perdonaría perderte y nunca dejaría que pases momentos de soledad, por eso estarás a mi lado.

-a veces recuerdo cuando lo encontré por primera vez en el bosque cuando estaba muy herido no le temí en ningún momento y estaba dispuesta en ayudarlo, creo que yo en el fondo sabía que era algo del destino ese momento ese lugar y la hora!.

-una pequeña indefensa que me sonrió, nunca nadie me había sonreído de esa manera, en mis décadas de vida ninguna ves alguien me sonrió de esa manera tan pura e inocente…lo único que sé, es que yo Sesshomaru nunca me sentí tan completo.

-mi vida no podría ser mejor, no sé cómo compensar todo esto.

-Que tonterías dices Rin! A mí me basta con saber que tú me amas.

El youkai en ese instante la abrazo muy fuerte pero a la vez con delicadeza para no lastimarla con su armadura, la joven acaricio el rostro del youkai y mirándolo con una mirada tierna y llena de amor, permanecieron abrazados unos largos minutos, luego el bello lord con sus fuertes pero delicadas garras toco lentamente los labios de su amada, la bella Rin comenzó a sentir su respiración más agitada, empezaron besarse apasionadamente , se a recostaron en la hierba el youkai estaba sobre su amada, las caricias comenzaron a surgir, el youkai con su mano en la cintura de su amada y ella con la mano en la espalda del youkai, la respiración de ambos estaba muy agitada y el youkai comenzó a pensar que, que era lo que estaba haciendo!?

-que pasa! Porque yo Sesshomaru estoy sintiendo esta emoción fuerte! En este instante quiero ser uno solo con Rin, pero… pero a la vez no puedo!, no puedo marcarla aun no sé si este lista, pero no puedo dejar de besarla en este momento y mucho menos en dejar de tocar su delicado cuerpo, será que en esta noche bajo la luna menguante sea el indicado? Tendré que averiguarlo.!

El bello lord después de debatir esos sentimientos en su cabeza se detuvo, lo joven estaba llegando al clímax, la quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos, ella un poco aturdida.

-Rin!.-dijo sutilmente el lord-. Sabes lo que está pasando? Lo que puede pasar?

-lo sé!.-dijo fuertemente la joven-. Yo sé muy bien lo que sucede y es mi deseo y se que el tuyo también! Ser uno solo estar juntos en la vida en cuerpo y alma.

-pero podría lastimarte, recuerda soy un youkai y tu una frágil y joven humana, lo que más odiaría en la vida seria lastimarte, acaso no entiendes eso!?

-no me importa!, yo siempre supe lo que quise desde el momento que seguí su camino, aun que no lo sabía con claridad ahora lo sé, además yo entre en su corazón en todo esto lo único que sé que nada podría evitar que nuestros deseos se cumplan, aun que se que un día moriré ya que soy humana.

-tonterías! No hables de la muerte, Te amo! Luchare contra lo que sea para que estés conmigo toda mi vida!

-la muerte me llegara… por eso! Por eso! Yo quiero vivir todas las experiencias posibles que pueda en estos momentos a su lado!.

-tienes razón, mi tiempo no es igual al tuyo, como desearía cambiar eso!

-no importa mientras esté viva permítame vivir todas las experiencias posibles a su lado!

-soy una criatura que se marchita lentamente.

-y yo soy una flor que aparece cada 1000 años y dura muy poco, así que no hay que perder la oportunidad, ya que para el amor no hay edad!.

Los dos después de esas palabras se quedaron a recostados en la hierba viendo la luna menguante que los iluminaba, se tomaron de la mano y se quedaron ahí toda esa noche hasta que la bella humana quedo profundamente dormida, el bello lord de cabellos plateados la cargo y la llevo a su habitación, la coloco en su delicada cama y la cubrió con las sabanas de seda, le dio un beso en la frente y con uno de sus dedos dibujo una luna menguante en la frente de su amada, se retiro del cuarto y siguió su camino hacia su habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

estos personajes principales son de la reina del manga: Rumiko Takahashi

**capitulo 9-la misteriosa dama de dientes negros**

Después de esa bella noche bajo el cielo estrellado y la luna menguante la joven se había quedado profundamente dormida y fue llevada por su amado a su habitación. era de mañana la humana sintió que el resplandor del sol en su rostro, claro ya había amanecido! Estaba muy contenta del detalle que su amado youkai le había dado, seguía en su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sentía que lo que había pasado en esa noche fue mágico aun que sus deseos no fueron completamente concedidos.

La sirviente kisumi toco a la habitación para que la joven Rin fuera a desayunar, la joven atendió rápidamente a su llamado y solo le pidió uno segundos para alistarse y poder salir, se baño peino su cabello y se coloco un bellísimo kimono blanco el cual había sido regalado por su bello amo Sesshomaru hace mucho tiempo, inmediatamente la joven pregunto muy curiosa por su amo, pero kisumi le dijo que el había salido desde muy temprano, la joven solo se quedo intrigada y bajo a la sala del castillo para tomar su desayuno.

-Donde estará mi amado Sesshomaru.-suspiro la joven-. Ayer fue un día muy especial para mí y simplemente salió muy de mañana, ohm ahora que recuerdo hace tantos años que murieron mis padres.-se dijo a sí misma la visitar la vieja aldea y sus alrededores!

En ese momento se abrió la inmensa puerta de la entrada principal de la sala del castillo, efectivamente ya estaba de vuelta su amado youkai, la joven sonrió e inmediatamente se acerco donde él con un beso cálido.

-Rin!.-dijo sorprendido el youkai al ver que Rin lo recibió con una enorme alegría-. Luces perfecta.

-muchas gracias.-dijo enrojecida la joven-. Pensé que este día era perfecto para este kimono!

-ven acompaña a mi habitación.-susurro el youkai.

La joven sin dudarlo lo acompaño subieron y entraron a la habitación del youkai, el bello lord cerró la puerta suavemente y la abrazo.

-Rin dime qué quieres hacer hoy?.-le dijo el youkai mirándola fijamente a los ti debe ser muy aburrido pasar en este castillo, solo dime lo que quieres hacer y lo haremos!

-Bueno realmente yo recordé que! hace tiempo no visito la aldea en donde están las tumbas de mis padres….

-entiendo, quieres que vayamos hoy?

-De verdad?.-dijo sorprendida la bella ía algo que me hiciera muy feliz ya que hace mucho tiempo no he ido a ese sitio.

-ok nos iremos antes de caer el crepúsculo.

-está bien! .-dijo muy feliz la joven.

La joven se fue a su habitación muy contenta se cepillo su bello cabello y a perfumo su piel, salió rápidamente al jardín para tomar unas bellas flores y poder llevarlas a las tumbas de sus padres , el youkai llego al jardín y la observaba desde lejos mirándola tan feliz, cosa que a el no lo podía hacer sentir tan completo el solo ver a su pequeña y frágil humana feliz.

-Ya estas lista Rin?

-humm si ya casi solo unas flores mas y listo!

-estaré en la salida del castillo!

-muy bien llegare prontooo!

La joven recolecto unas rosas blancas y rojas, se sacudió la ropa y se dirigió rápidamente donde su amado youkai, salieron del castillo y el lord la tomo y se elevaron por los cielos, el viento volaba el cabello de la joven humana, rápidamente se comenzaron acercar al lugar en donde se encontraban las tumbas, el lord piso tierra firme y la bella humana se agacho para contemplar las tumbas, coloco las rosas que recolecto y las decoro en cada tumba, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y la joven se dijo asi misma en su mente:

-cuanto tiempo ya….. Parece como si hubiera sido ayer todo eso que pasó, quede sola, sin nadie a mi lado, fui maltratada por los mismos humanos, pero jamás olvidare a la persona que me devolvió a la vida y el que le dio sentido, Sesshomaru la persona que amo y que me hace feliz, jamás quiero perderlo, yo… yo lo amo, familia mía se que están en el cielo, y saben que ahora soy feliz… yo los amo.!

La joven se puso de pie sonrió y agarro la mano de su bello youkai, le pido caminar un rato mas antes de irse, siguieron un pequeño camino que dirigía hacia el pueblo, la joven sorprendida que no había casi ninguna persona y estaba todo desolado , a lo largo se miraba un enorme templo la joven tuvo curiosidad de ir para pedir por sus padres en el templo sagrado, llegaron a las orillas de unas escaleras enormes que llevaban a lo largo del templo, el youkai se alejo un poco ya que la energía que emanaba el templo lo purificaba y el youkai quería evitarse la fatiga de ponerse de un humor pesado, se a recostó en un árbol con su típica postura, le dijo a la joven que fuera.

-procura no dilatarte mucho rin! Ya va caer el sol y después oscurecerá!

-estaba bien regreso pronto!.-grito la joven a lo largo.

La joven subió rápidamente las escaleras, pero noto que no había nadie en el templo, siguió buscando a l derredor a ver si encontraba a algún monje o sacerdotisa, pero no encontró a nadie en lo absoluto a si que decidió entrar y rezar rápidamente dentro de ahí, adentro se miraba muy lúgubre con pinturas y jarrones en una inmensa ventana se miraba el crepúsculo cuando en ese momento, ve una mujer en el reflejo del sol, la mujer estaba de espaldas llevaba un traje blanco como el de ella, la joven quiso acercarse , pero la mujer comenzó a reírse.

-disculpe quien es usted? la bella estoy aquí para rezar rápido prometo irme pronto.

-no te vayas jovencita.-dijo la misteriosa el crepúsculo comienza… ven acércate no tengas miedo.

-ohh no no es necesario ya iba de salida.

En lo que la joven se voltea para irse la misteriosa mujer aparece frente a ella de espaldas sin dar la cara.

-ahhh como hizo! eso por favor deje irme!.

-no te iras jovencita eres muy bella necesito tu belleza!

-que le pasa déjeme ya!

La misteriosa mujer se voltio mostrando su rostro, era un rostro terrible no tenia ojos y solo tenía una hilera de dientes enormes de color negro con una piel blanca pálida y unas uñas desgarradoras.

-que rayos eres?

-eso que importa! Ven te devorare humana tonta!

-ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhh Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru a las fueras del templo no podía sentir nada porque todo estaba cubierto por una falsa energía sagrada, pero el youkai ya comenzaba a desesperarse y sentir una presión en su pecho, rápidamente sin importar se dirigió hacia el templo, mientras tanto Rin estaba corriéndose de la extraña mujer de dientes negros.

-sesshomaru!

-nadie vendrá por ti niña tonta te devorare y así podre tener más hombres y comérmelos uno por uno!

. así que tú fuiste la culpable de que en los pueblos cercanos no hubiera nadie!.-gritaba la un ser despreciable!

-callate no quiero hablar con la comida!

En ese momento la joven estaba muy asustada y en el resplandor del sol estaba la bella figura de su amado youkai, un poco aturdió por la energía del lugar, pero sin duda sus presentimientos no eran errados su amada estaba en peligro!

-Despreciable ser! Cubriste el lugar con una falsa energía! Asqueroso ser inferior, Ni pienses en tocarla o te matare en un parpadeo!

-Ummm un youkai poderoso eh?.-decía la temible youkai-. Si te devoro seré más poderosa!

-ya da la cara! Mírame!

-eso quieres?.-decía riéndose la terrible youkai.

-No la mires Sesshomaru!.-gritaba con desesperación la humana-. Su rostro es terrible te hipnotizara!

-no importa ven y da la cara!.-gritaba el despreciable tu olor es horrible!

-jajajajja! Está bien! Tu poder me hará mas fuerte!

En ese momento la mujer se voltio y abrió la boca llena de dientes negros en la cual emanaba un veneno inmenso, Sesshomaru desenvaino a bakusaiga, pero el veneno lo cubrió y no podía ver bien, la mujer estaba detrás de él en fracción de segundos y lo sujeto de las manos, Sesshomaru estaba resistiéndose pero el veneno era muy fuerte en ese momento Rin estaba en un momento de shock al ver que no podía hacer nada para defender a su amado youkai, la mujer mordió el brazo del bello lord y en ese instante soltó a bakusaiga.

-Rin correeee!

-no.. no te dejare solo aquí!

-me estorbas! corre o te lastimaran!

En ese momento las pupilas de la joven se estremecieron al escuchar tal cosa, la joven sin poder hacer nada solamente observaba, mientras la mujer estaba llenando el cuerpo de su amado con un poderoso veneno.

Rin comenzó a buscar algo en el templo para poder golpear a la mujer, vio una espada que estaba colocada en la pared sin dudarlo la arranco y corrió hacia donde la misteriosa mujer y la corto.

-jajaja mocosa que piensas que estás haciendo?

-voy a detenerte!.-grataba la bella Rin-. Deja a mi amado en paz!

-que romántico mocosa! tu amado esta tendido en el piso por mi veneno ya es cuestión de minutos y su carne se ablandara y me lo devorare y así seré mas poderosa! Jajajaja

Sesshomaru ya estaba tendido en el piso casi sin conocimiento, la Joven siguió luchando contra la mujer, Rin trataba de cortarla y pocas beses acertó, la mujer le lanzo veneno en el rostro, y Rin cayó al piso, el lord a lo lejos en su subconsciente sabía que su amada estaba en peligro, con mucha furia inmediatamente Sesshomaru comenzó a tomar la forma de yako el perro demonio blanco , Rin muy pocas veces había visto a su amado de esa forma quedo en shock al ver el enorme perro blanco frente a ella, inmediatamente la mujer de dientes negros abrió su boca para expulsar mas veneno, inmediatamente el youkai se lanzo contra ella, la mujer de dientes negros mostraba mucha resistencia, pero en unos segundos con su enorme garra yako(Sesshomaru) tenía a la mujer contra el piso, otra vez la mujer lo mordió e impregno veneno en el cuerpo del youkai, pero con una increíble furia el youkai desbarato a la temible mujer de dientes negros, la mujer se desvanecía de sufrimiento hasta lograr desaparecer, en el piso solo quedaron los restos de su traje blanco y la peineta que llevaba en el cabello negro, mientras el youkai de cabellos plateados iba recuperando su figura lentamente. Rin estaba aun en el piso muy mal por causa del veneno su piel se estaba oscureciendo y el youkai corrió hacia donde ella a pesar que él había sido afectado por el veneno en grandes cantidades, la agarro fuerte y la saco del lugar, el youkai noto que ya estaba totalmente oscuro, en ese momento de desesperación busco una aldea cercana y una de ellas era la aldea donde vivía InuYasha.


	10. Chapter 10

personajes principales de :Rumiko takahashi la reina del manga !

**capitulo 10-Sesshomaru e InuYasha una plática inusual **

Sesshomaru estaba llevando a Rin hacia la aldea en donde habitaba InuYasha y los demás, el youkai no tenía otra alternativa además su amada necesitaba hierbas medicinales para expulsar el veneno y no había nada mejor que Kagome la ayudara y pudiera sanarla.

En la aldea se encontraba InuYasha viendo el cielo estrellado cuando en esos instantes claramente sintió el olor de su hermano mayor Sesshomaru, inmediatamente el hanyou comenzó a inquietarse y a ver a sus alrededores, una figura estaba acercándose y por supuesto era el lord Sesshomaru cargando a Rin en sus brazos.

-Sesshomaru! Que haces aquí después de tanto tiempo.- decía inquieto el hanyou-. Y que le sucedió a Rin y que tienes en la piel que les ha sucedido!

-eso no es de tu incumbencia InuYasha! Solamente necesito que Kagome ayude a Rin!

-siempre tu Sesshomaru de prepotente! Rin y tu se ven mal! Crees que dejare que sigan así! Vamos donde Kagome rápido!

Se dirigieron hacia la pequeña casa donde habitaban Kagome y el pequeño hanyou hijo de ellos, Kagome impresionada de ver a Sesshomaru entradando a su casa después de tanto tiempo cuando pidió que ella hablara con Rin, el día que ella se fue de la aldea, mientras en esos momentos InuYasha estaba afuera de la pequeña casa esperando.

-ehh Sesshomaru! Que haces por aquí? inquieta Kagome-. Y que les ha pasado a ti y a Rin! Rápido acuéstala.

-solamente ayúdala con tus medicinas venimos aquí porque era el lugar más cercano.

-perfecto solo me tomara unos momentos en curarlos a los dos.

-tonterias! Solamente te pedí que ayudaras a Rin! yo sanare solo!

-estaba bien puedes sentarte y esperarla.

-umm no es necesario iré afuera.

El youkai salió y se recostó a un árbol, como siempre el bello lord de cabellos plateados rechazo la ayuda de ser curado por medicinas humanas, siempre sentido que no necesita de eso, InuYasha se acerco hacia donde él y sonriendo le dijo:

-Sesshomaru aun no has a prendido! Aunque estés con Rin siempre parece que repudias aun un poco a los humanos, Pero aun así amas a Rin no es así?

-que te pasa vienes a cuestionarme a mí?

-no es eso! solamente me da un poco de alegría saber que desde que Rin apareció en tu vida y vas cambiando poco a poco.

-lo dices como si te importara!

-keh! Vamos Sesshomaru! .-dijo el hanyou con un tono de voz fuerte-. Tu sangre es la misma que la mía y se que después de todo no nos odiamos!

-odiarte o no es algo que no me interesa.-dijo sutilmente el youkai-. Que ganas con venirme a cuestionar en estos momentos?

-eras un ser frio y odiabas a los humanos Sesshomaru!y ahora amas a una humana, Rin cambio tu corazón!

-cosas que ni yo se cómo explicar, cosas que mi padre vivió y decía, que gracioso no? es como si el hubiera planeado todo, quién diría que tu y yo estaríamos platicando de esta manera.

-que dices Sesshomaru? Tu sabes que el que buscaba como matarme eras tú!

-como quieras! y dime tu pequeño hijo hanyou donde esta?

-ahhh ese enano está dormido! Es muy juguetón con el hijo y las hijas de miroku!, dime Sesshomaru creo que tú tienes la misma pregunta que Kagome y yo nos hacemos siempre.

-qué clase de pregunta?

-nosotros los seres como youkais y hanyous envejecemos muy lento al contrario de los humanos, Kagome ya es adulta y yo aun luzco como alguien de 23 años y cuando la conocí lucia como alguien de 18,claro que en tu caso envejeces mucho más lento que yo.

-eso tu ya lo sabías!

-pues eso ya lo se! .-dijo InuYasha con una voz quebrada-. Lo que me preocupa es que Kagome envejecerá y yo seguiré joven y vivo ella morirá y no puedo permitir eso! No puedo permitir perder a Kagome! Tu permitirías perder a Rin?

En ese momento las pupilas del youkai se estremecieron al escuchar eso y recordó la ilusión que tuvo en el monte fuji que era Rin frente al espejo y su reflejo era una anciana, el youkai en ese instante se sintió confundido.

-InuYasha!.-dijo el youkai-. Lo he pensado pero nunca me puse a discutirlo conmigo mismo, yo no permitiría perder a Rin nunca más.

-yo pienso en eso todos los días.

-no sé si exista algo para evitar eso, pero haría lo imposible para evitar tal cosa!

-entiendo! Pensé que éramos los únicos preocupados por eso!

-en un mundo como este, por esa razón nosotros los seres sobre naturales no podemos convivir con los humanos, somos totalmente diferentes, pero que puedo hacer? hay cosas que ni yo me puedo explicar.

En ese momento InuYasha vio que las heridas de Sesshomaru aun estaban muy mal, pero aun así Sesshomaru trataba de no darle importancia, mientras tanto Kagome ya le había dado un té a Rin y le había expulsado todo el veneno posible de su cuerpo, la joven estaba ya descansando y su piel ya estaba regresando a su tono natural.

Kagome se retiro y se dirigió hacia afuera en donde estaban InuYasha y Sesshomaru, Kagome sabía que Sesshomaru estaba muy mal y llevo un poco de té para que el tomara se acerco sonriendo.

-ten un poco de té Sesshomaru esto ayudara a que te mejores!

- no lo necesito!

-no seas terco Sesshomaru! No lo tomes porque te lo pido yo! hazlo por Rin!.-dijo molesta la cierto ya es oscuro no creen que deberían entrar!

Sesshomaru acepto tomar el té que le dio Kagome en uno segundos comenzó a notar mejoría en sus heridas.

-como se encuentra Rin?

-ella está bien no te preocupes por eso.-dijo la bella ás está en buenas manos.

-esperare que despierte para irnos.

-esta bien.-dijo sonriente la miko-. Pero estarás aquí afuera?

-no tengo ningún problema con eso.

-esta bien!

Kagome e InuYasha se retiraron y se fueron a dentro de su casa, se acostaron y descansaron el resto de la noche, Sesshomaru pasó toda la noche bajo el árbol muy atento al amanecer.

El sol salió muy brillante e inmediatamente Sesshomaru se puso de pie, dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña casa y en efecto ahí estaba su amada iba caminando en dirección hacia él, ella llevaba puesta la ropa de miko de Kagome ya que su bello kimono blanco había sido totalmente dañado.

-Rin! Ya te encuentras mejor?.-le pregunto el bello lord a su amada mientras la abrazaba-. Puedes caminar?

-Si aun que estoy un poco aturdida, pero me encuentro mejor gracias a la señorita Kagome.

Sesshomaru dirigió su mirada hacia al cielo y vio la reconocible figura de su dragón de dos cabezas ah-un, y a su sirviente Jaken .


	11. Chapter 11

obra y personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

**capitulo 11-la misteriosa desaparición de Kisumi**

Jaken el sirviente de Sesshomaru apareció de repente en la aldea, se bajo del dragón ah-un, Sesshomaru muy molesto ya que siempre aparecía cuando todo ya estaba solucionado simplemente lo ignoro, Rin inquieta se acerco a él.

-dígame señor Jaken que le ha pasado?

-no es de tu incumbencia mocosa.-dejo refunfuñando el youkai-. Amo bonito! escúcheme!

-cállate Jaken, eres inservible.-Dijo muy molesto el youkai golpeando a Jaken con el báculo de dos cabezas-. Piensas que te estaba necesitando y por eso viniste hasta aquí?

-amo paso algo muy terrible!.-decía muy agitado el pequeñín verde-. Ki… Kisumi ha desaparecido.

-Kisumi!? la joven Rin-.Dígame señor Jaken como es eso que Kisumi desapareció?

-Kisumi estaba en la parte trasera del castillo! Yo como fiel sirviente de mi amo bonito al ver que el había salido me quede vigilando con el resto de sirvientes la entrada del castillo, cuando de repente una ventisca muy helada nos cubrió a todos, luego todos seguimos en nuestros deberes y me comencé a preocupar al no ver a Kisumi en todo el castillo amo bonito yo vengo a informarle que ella desapareció por completo ni su olor se siente!

-vamos al castillo Sesshomaru.-dijo la joven rin-. Kisumi debe estar en problemas!

-andando!.-dijo el bello lord de cabellos plateados-. No perdamos tiempo, antes que nada necesito saber si ya estas dispuesta a moverte de aquí Rin?

-si! Ya me encuentro mejor.

InuYasha y Kagome se acercaron hacia donde ellos, Kagome llevaba al pequeño hijo hanyou entre sus brazos, Rin se despidió de ellos con un cálido abrazo y les agradeció por todo lo que hicieron por ella, el pequeño hanyou miraba mucho a Sesshomaru ya que sabía que él era hermano de su padre, el pequeño hanyou se acerco a él, Rin, InuYasha, Kagome y Jaken quedaron viendo al pequeño un poco asombrados, Sesshomaru lo miro fijamente se agacho un poco y le toco la cabeza suavemente y se despidió de él, Rin al ver esa hermosa reacción de su amado se puso muy contenta, finalmente se despidieron por última vez y se elevaron por los cielos, Rin agitando sus brazos y Sesshomaru y Jaken siguiendo su camino.

Llegaron al castillo todos los sirvientes estaban con una gran cara de preocupación el ambiente se sentía muy pesado, inmediatamente el bello lord de las tierras del oeste fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y armadura ya que por la batalla con la mujer de dientes negros se había roto, Rin por otro lado también se cambio la ropa de miko que Kagome le había prestado, se acostó en su cama para descansar porque aun estaba aturdida por todo lo que había pasado.

Sesshomaru ya listo y con la ropa impecable bajo a la sala principal del castillo, llamo a todos los sirvientes y con un tono de vos fuerte pidió que buscaran en cada rincón del lugar y en los alrededores se retiro de la sala junto con su fiel sirviente Jaken y subieron hacia una habitación, se sentaron a unas enormes sillas y Sesshomaru se puso a leer unos pergaminos, cuando unos instantes después se interrumpió su lectura:

-lord Sesshomaru!.-se escuchaba una voz-. Lord Sesshomaru!

-quien es!

-permítame pasar lord Sesshomaru!

-Jaken! Abre la puerta!

-si amo bonito.-dijo el sirviente verde.

-necesito hablar con el lord Sesshomaru!

-que quieres con mi lord sirviente!

-cállate Jaken! Deja que venga hacia aquí.-dijo el bello lord.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, y el sirviente de su castillo lucia muy preocupado y confuso.

-dime hay noticias de Kisumi?.-le pregunto el bello lord.

-lord encontramos esta carta y está dirigida hacia usted.

-una carta?

-así es lord callo de repente con una fría ventisca!

-muéstramela!

El youkai sirviente del lord Sesshomaru le entrego la misteriosa carta, el lord la abrió pero en la carta no había nada escrito era como una especie de mapa, el lord pidió a su sirviente que se retirara, el sirviente pregunto que si seguían con la búsqueda pero el lord pidió que solo estuvieran en el castillo, Sesshomaru comenzó a divagar en su mente que era lo que estaba pasando.

-un mapa eh?.-se dijo en su mente-. Qué será que está pasando, porque a una simple sirviente como Kisumi? Ha! Tendré que averiguarlo, veamos que tan útil es este mapa.

El lord salió de esa habitación en la que estaba su sirviente Jaken, pero como siempre iba tras el! Sesshomaru tenía planeado seguir ese mapa, pero rin aun estaba dormida descansando así que le pidió a Jaken que la cuidara y que se quedara en el castillo, Jaken por supuesto muy molesto ya que quería ir tras su amo.

Sesshomaru salió del castillo y estaba siguiendo el mapa el cual lo dirigía hacia unas montañas muy remotas, Sesshomaru estaba sintiendo demasiado frio y estaba comenzando a sospechar, cuando en ese instante escucho la voz de su sirviente Kisumi.

-lord Sesshomaru no se acerque es una trampa!

Sesshomaru siguió el sonido de los gritos de Kisumi, entro a una caverna que estaba en las montañas, en la caverna habían enormes trozos de hielo en forma de púas el bello lord de cabellos plateados desenvaino a bakusaiga y con ella destrozo todos esos enormes tucos de hielo que estaban en su camino, otro grito de Kisumi se escucho con más claridad y el lord siguió el camino cuando de repente vio a Kisumi atada a una inmensa púa de hielo lastimada ya que ella era una youkai de gran edad.

-lord Sesshomaru no se acerque es una trampa.

-tonterías te liberare de ahí.

El lord uso a bakusaiga y Kisumi quedo libre Sesshomaru le pregunto que si estaba bien ella respondió que sí, cuando en ese momento Kisumi quería advertirle de la trampa una figura peculiar apareció.


	12. Chapter 12

estos personajes principales pertenecen a la reina del manga: Rumiko Takahashi

chicos si les gusta mi historia por fa déjenmelo saber! esta historia esta que empieza :) son mas de 20 capítulos :)

**capitulo 12-la venganza de Ruhishi**

Una misteriosa figura se apareció ante Sesshomaru y Kisumi, la figura estaba entre una neblina que provenida de ella, se iba acercando lentamente, Sesshomaru en ese instante reconoció a esa figura la cual era Ruhishi.

-hola Sesshomaru! .- decía la youkai de ojos azules con una sonrisa perversa-. Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

-debí imaginar que eras tú Ruhishi además estaba haciendo demasiado frio en verano!.- decía el youkai con un tono de voz suave -. No te basto la última vez que casi te mato!

-vamos Sesshomaru se que no me matarías! Además se que me quieres!

-me causas repugnancia Ruhishi tú y tus intentos ridículos para llamar mi atención, no te basto con Rin y ahora buscas como tener capturados a mis sirvientes!

-eres un odioso Sesshomaru! realmente desde la última vez que te vi me he pasado preguntando a mi misma que es lo que le paso al Sesshomaru que conocí hace muchos años atrás, que lastima hasta tu mirada ha cambiado te ves tan tonto!.

-cállate! .- dijo el lord muy molesto-. Y no vuelvas a intentar nada de estas tonterías de nuevo.

La hermosa youkai de las nieves se sintió muy molesta que Sesshomaru la callara, se acerco cara a cara y le dijo:

-Kisumi solo era una excusa para que vinieras solo.

-a que te refieres?-. Le pregunto el youkai.

-sigue el camino y te darás cuenta-. Pero dejar ir a tu pobre sirviente ya que ahora no es necesaria.

Sesshomaru comenzó a seguir el camino y Ruhishi estaba sonriendo al ver que Sesshomaru le hizo caso, Kisumi estaba un poco desconcertada e inquieta:

-lord Sesshomaru es una trampa!

-Kisumi, no digas nada ve al castillo y te abrigas estuviste junto al hielo.

-pero lord!

-tranquila vete.

Kisumi no tenía otra elección que obedecer a su lord inmediatamente salió de la caverna pero claro que ella iba muy preocupada porque estaba muy consciente de la trampa que tenía Ruhishi en mano.

-bueno! Sesshomaru me adelantare.- dijo la youkai de cabellos dorados y plateados mientras se alejaba con una fría ventisca.

Sesshomaru siguió el frio camino lleno de hielo y ventiscas, se estaba tornando mucha más helado cada vez que avanzaba, siguió y el camino se termino y llego al centro la caverna el cual era un enorme lugar circular que en sus alrededores estaba lleno de púas de hielo Sesshomaru desenvaino a bakusaiga y Ruhishi apareció frente a él.

-Sesshomaru te traje hasta aquí, porque me vengare de ti, me rechazaste después de todo lo que vivimos juntos, acaso creías que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados después de la última vez que nos vimos?

-no creo que hicieras todo esto solo para decirme un montón de estupideces, así que ve ya al grano Ruhishi!

-ummmm no te gustan las sorpresas!.-Decía la youkai con un tono de voz cínico-. Y yo que me esforcé mucho para traerte Dos regalos.

-dos regalos?

-así es Sesshomaru dos bellos regalos sorpresa en muestra de mi venganza están detrás de esos cristales de hielos! Te los muestro? Jajaja

Ruhishi lanzo diminutos cristales de hielo hacia esos cristales que ocultaban algo, instantáneamente los cristales se quebraron y en ellos estaban dos personas, Sesshomaru miro con atención sus pupilas se estremecieron, no podría creer lo que estaba viendo, y no era una ilusión era muy real, el lord estaba en shock y Ruhishi estaba contenta de la reacción de Sesshomaru.

-estas asustado Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sin habla reconoció esas dos personas, una de ellas era Rin la cual estaba con unas cadenas de hielo que la estaban asfixiando, y la otra era kagura! Si era kagura! Kagura estaba igual que Rin siendo asfixiada con unas cadenas de hielo, Sesshomaru miro fijamente a kagura la cual estaba inconsciente después fijo su mirada hacia a Rin que también estaba en el mismo estado por ultimo miro a Ruhishi y desenvaino a bakusaiga con mucho odio.

-maldita! Ruhishi cómo es posible que revivieras a kagura y como sabes de ella!

-hay que tontito eres,- decía burlándose la youkai-. Pues te explicare! Tenía planeado vengarme de ti claramente no me iba a quedar como tonta, secuestre a Kisumi para distraerte y llamar tu atención, luego que deje a Kisumi aquí y tú estabas siguiendo el mapa yo entre a tu castillo y disperse polvo de nieve del sueño en todo el sitio, y secuestre a tu querida amada humana, y tu pequeñín verde jaja que tonto el pobre debe estar dormido todavía.

-eres una insolente te matare!

-antes que hagas eso, claro si es que puedes te explicare como es que traje a la vida a esa youkai, después de que te vi la ultima vez me encargue de averiguar todo lo que habías hecho en los últimos 11 años atrás, visite a una bruja de las montañas y con una hebra de tu cabello que obtuve pudo leer un poco de tu pasado, mientras ella me narraba un poco de las cosas borrosas que pudo ver le pedí que hiciera una pausa cuando me dijo que vio una mujer en tu vida y corazón.

- vida y corazón pregunto Sesshomaru en su mente-. Que es lo que trata de decir.

-luego la bruja me dijo que sabia en donde había muerto trágicamente esa mujer, recolecte un poco de tierra y una pequeña pluma que estaba ahí enterrada y la mezclamos con resto de muchos cadáveres de youkais, claro que no es tan fácil traer a la vida un youkai a diferencia que los humanos, para revivirla faltaba algo su alma, así que como nos habíamos dado cuenta que ella era un espíritu de viento la bruja de la montaña hizo un rito y consiguió su alma en pena y se la coloco al nuevo cuerpo, claro que la tonta aun no ha despertado.

-cómo es posible que te tomaras tantas molestia para verme!

-no es solo para verte Sesshomaru, no te alagues tanto, esto es porque me vengare de ti, porque si tú no eres mío no serás de nadie más.

-maldita Ruhishi, ven pelea conmigo ya.

-lamento decirte que no.

-que dices!

-así es no peleare contigo Sesshomaru, ya que pelearas contigo mismo, tienes que elegir a cuál de ellas dos salvar.

-a cuál de las dos!-. Decía el youkai con las pupilas estremecidas y con una cara de asombro.

Kagura estaba comenzando a despertar, estaba desnuda atada junto al hielo, Sesshomaru voltio a verla mientras Ruhishi solamente reía al ver a Sesshomaru en esa situación, finalmente Kagura abrió por completo los ojos y que do sorprendida al ver a Sesshomaru.

-que es esto.-dijo Kagura balbuceando-. Porque estoy con vida?

Kagura comenzó a ver a su alrededor y su reacción al ver a Sesshomaru fue increíble se puso muy pálida y asombrada al no saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar, miro a su lado y vio a la joven Rin claro que no sabía quién era porque la bella Rin ya era adulta.

-Hola Kagura.-decía Ruhishi con una cara te traje de regreso a la vida!

-por que hiciste eso! Que haces aquí Sesshomaru! No entiendo nada! y quien eres tu mujer extraña?

Sesshomaru inmediatamente ataco a Ruhishi con bakusaiga, pero la youkai lo esquivaba rápidamente, Ruhishi le lanzaba bolas de nieve increíblemente enormes Sesshomaru la atacaba con insistencia, Ruhishi en eso se puso frente a las dos víctimas con cristales filosos de hielo que salían de las palmas de su mano.

-alto Sesshomaru, si me lanzas otro ataque con tu espada créeme que no dudare en matarlas a las dos.

Sesshomaru seso su ataque Kagura miraba todo muy inquieta y preguntándose el por qué de esa situación.

-Ruhishi maldita despreciable, como te atreves!.-decía el lord con mucha te entretiene verdad?

-así es Sesshomaru, me vengare así que escoge de una vez por todas a quien salvar!

Sesshomaru envaino a bakusaiga y se quedo de pie frente a frente con Ruhishi, cuándo en ese momento Rin comienza a abrir los ojos, ya que el efecto del polvo del sueño ya había pasado, Rin comienzo a agitarse y a gritar pidiéndole ayuda a Sesshomaru, Rin no se había percatado de Kagura y seguía pidiéndole ayuda a Sesshomaru, cuando en eso Ruhishi se movió rápidamente al lado de ella con una cuchilla de hielo filoso y colocándola en su garganta.

-hola humana, si te mueves un poco más te mato.- decía la temible youkai-. Además resígnate ya que tu amado lord está confundido en su corazón.

-que es lo que dices.!.- gritaba Rin-. Sesshomaru! Que está pasando! Ayúdame!

Kagura quedo viendo a Rin y en ese instante la reconoció, en su mente comenzaron a ver muchas confusiones, preguntándose si Sesshomaru se había enamorado de una humana y que cosas habían pasado después de su muerte!

-Sesshomaru salva a ya estaba muerta yo no pertenezco mas a este mundo.

Rin en ese instante voltio su mirada y quedo en shock al ver a Kagura con vida en ese momento la joven se entristeció increíblemente:

-ya lo entiendo, todo este tiempo fue una mentira Sesshomaru?.-Se dijo así misma en su mente-. No sé qué está pasando.

-Rin no te preocupes estarás el lord.

-no entiendo nada! por qué hiciste esto Sesshomaru!

-que cosas dices Rin no seas tonta.-gritaba el lord-. Ruhishi nos tendió una trampa.

-ay! Sesshomaru me arruinas la diversión.-decía molesta Ruhishi humana lo que pasa es que si Sesshomaru no es mío, jamás será de nadie, así que reviví a esa mujer que también estuvo en el corazón de él.

-que en su corazón?

-así es! .-decía Ruhishi con una risa malévola.


	13. Chapter 13

estos personajes no me pertenecen son de princesa del manga: Rumiko Takahashi

**capitulo 13-viento del pasado**

Rin estaba desconcertada de esa situación y Kagura estaba muy asustada al no saber de cómo regreso a la vida, Ruhishi con una enorme felicidad en su rostro y apunto de clavarle el puñal filoso de hielo en el cuello de Rin. Sesshomaru no sabía qué hacer, era una situación sumamente tensa cuando en ese instante, una filosa arma corto un trozo del cabello de Ruhishi.

-Que fue la youkai.

-suelta Rin!.- se escuchaba a una voz!.

Sesshomaru aprovecho ese instante de distracción, y uso a bakusaiga y logro lastimar a Ruhishi

-maldito Sesshomaru como te atreves a lastimarme.- exclamo la youkai.

En ese momento un personaje salió de la oscuridad el cual era kohaku ya era un joven fuerte y un excelente exterminador de youkais andaba con su vestimenta de siempre y se miraba muy molesto. Y mientras Ruhishi estaba herida en el piso Sesshomaru y el se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, Rin sorprendida de ver a Kohaku y Kagura trataba como liberarse de los trozos de hielo que la sujetaban del cuello.

-maldito Sesshomaru.-Gritaba el joven exterminador-. Solo te llevaste nuevamente a Rin de la aldea y ya está en problemas, siempre supe que era peligroso que ella regresara a tu lado.

-inútil humano vienes a cuestionarme.- decía el lord agitando a bakusaiga-. Te destruiré junto con Ruhishi.

-por favor deténganse.-Gritaba Rin-. La enemiga es Ruhishi!

-sea lo que sea este inútil humano se metió con mi presa, yo matare a Ruhishi.

Mientras todos discutían Kagura se había podido liberar de la trampa ya que había podido recuperar un poco de sus poderes y uso el viento a su favor, corrió inmediatamente para ocultarse.

-no se quien sea esa youkai.-dijo el Rin está en peligro y tu lo dejaste pasar.

-yo seré el único que defienda a Rin, así que mejor vete de aquí antes que use a bakusaiga en vano.

Ruhishi en esos momentos de tensión aprovecho y vio claramente donde Kagura se había ocultado se acerco lentamente y estaba a punto de entregarle un puñal de hielo, cuando entonces Sesshomaru se percato e inmediatamente y agarro a Ruhishi del cuello comenzando a asfixiarla, Kagura estaba en el piso y solamente observaba, Kohaku sigilosamente libero a Rin tapándole la boca y huyo con ella, Sesshomaru cegado por la ira no sintió cuando ellos escaparon, Kagura fue la que se percato.

-Rin y Kohaku se han ido.- decía agitada Kagura.

-qué?.- se pregunto el youkai.

Soltó a Ruhishi e inmediatamente ella escapo con una ráfaga helada de viento, el youkai muy molesto ya que ese exterminador se llevo a su amada, ayudo a Kagura a levantarse del piso, y le dio su kimono para que se cubriera, Kagura aun aturdida se cubrió con él, Sesshomaru sin decir nada, hasta que las inquietudes de ella surgieron a luz:

-Sesshomaru a pasado tanto tiempo?.-pregunto la youkai-. Y el maldito de Naraku que paso con el? Ahh y recuperaste tu brazo!

-muchas cosas han pasado Kagura desde que tu moriste, Naraku fue destruido, la perla de shikon ya no existe y una gran serie de cosas pasaron.

-es increíble, que yo regresara a la vida, pero… me alegra saber que mi muerte no fue en vano.

-jamás tu muerte hubiera sido en vano, andando salgamos de esta cueva, buscare a Rin.

Sesshomaru y Kagura salieron de la cueva, en medio camino ya en el bosque Sesshomaru se detuvo, Kagura se asusto un poco y Sesshomaru comenzó a decir:

-kagura, jamás le perdonare a Ruhishi el hecho de a verte revivido solo para una estúpida venganza, creer que indago en mi corazón y así lastimarme, pues se equivoca.

-Sesshomaru.-decía con cabizbajo la youkai-. Yo se que estas con la joven humana, la manera en que la miras es más fuerte que cuando ella era una pequeña, aun así después de la terrible muerte que me dio Naraku me siento feliz que pudieron derrotarlo, pero en mi lecho de muerte yo me sentí feliz, al a verte podido ver una última vez, Sesshomaru yo…

-detente ahí.- dijo el youkai-. Kagura a pesar que eras una extensión de Naraku siempre me sorprendió ver que buscabas tu libertad sabiendo que Naraku podía destruirte en cualquier momento, y también tus insistencias, buscabas un refugio indirectamente en mi buscando mi ayuda, por eso nunca te delate, yo sentí el olor de tu sangre en tu lecho de muerte sabia que eras tu, yo no podía permitir que Naraku lograra matarte después de haberte usado deliberadamente, iba usar a tenseiga, pero el veneno en tu cuerpo fue imposible, me sentí en ese instante sumamente impotente al no poder hacer nada y que Naraku lograra lo que tenía en mente, pero al ver que al verme estabas feliz me libero un poco sentí serenidad en mi corazón, algo que no entendí hasta que Totosai me lo dijo que mi espada había sufrido un cambio por algo que experimento en mi corazón.

-Sesshomaru créeme que esas palabras me hacen feliz, pero yo siempre…. Yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti.

Sesshomaru en ese momento no sabía que responderle a la youkai, simplemente la abrazo y le dijo:

-yo se lo que sientes Kagura, pero mi corazón siempre perteneció a alguien y esa alguien me ha convertido y me ha hecho ver las cosas diferentes.

-entiendo, y sé que yo no debería estar ya mas en este mundo.

-vengare esto no te preocupes, que eliminare a Ruhishi, ahora solamente prométeme que huiras y te esconderás y trataras de vivir una vida normal.

-tienes razón, me marchare, Sesshomaru siempre estarás en mi corazón, si es que a esto se le puede llamar corazón, adiós Sesshomaru…..

Kagura se fue por otro camino y Sesshomaru se elevo por los cielos siguiendo el aroma de Rin, Kagura iba caminando y lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla.


	14. Chapter 14

konnichiwa aqui les dejo este cap! y bueno para los o las que leen mi fic me gustaria saber sus opiniones! :)

estos personajes principales no me pertenecen son de la princesa del manga :Rumiko Takahashi

**capitulo 14-dos viejos amigos reencontrados**

Kohaku había tomado a Rin a la fuerza, se la llevo muy lejos del lugar en el cual se encontraba mientras caminaba había dejado veneno esparcido para que Sesshomaru no pudiera encontrar el aroma de Rin llegaron a una cascada, finalmente Rin después de resistirse fue soltada, y muy molesta le dijo:

-por que me tomaste ala fuerza Kohaku!, Sesshomaru me liberaría, además como te distes cuenta que estaba en ese lugar?

-llegue al pueblo y me dieron la noticia que te habías ido con el, fui a su castillo para visitarte y todos estaban dormidos, y comencé a buscarte en todo el sector hasta que uno estaba curiosamente muy frio y ahí estabas.! Pero Rin no seas terca! Estar con él solo te perjudicara! Dime que más cosas han pasado!

- ah ya veo por eso me encontraste, sobre eso nada fuera de lo normal!

-aja y dime que es normal para ti, siempre estar en peligro?

En ese instante Rin se a recostó a un árbol y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente Kohaku se acerco para pedirle disculpas a Rin por el tono de voz en el que le hablo, pero Rin solamente se quedo en silencio, Kohaku la abrazo y la tomo delicadamente de la mano, Rin se sorprendió un poco y comenzó a desahogarse con su viejo amigo.

-Kohaku me siento sumamente triste.- decía la bella humana con un tono de voz quebrado-. El hecho de que Kagura regreso a la vida me ha sembrado un sentimiento extraño, como si pudiera perder a la persona que amo.

-si igual yo estoy sorprendido de ver a Kagura de nuevo.- le dijo el joven-. Nunca pensé que regresarías con Sesshomaru, pero en el fondo siempre sospeche que lo apreciabas mucho, pero Rin no puedo permitir que sigas a su lado es peligroso mira por lo que acabas de pasar!

-eso no es nada Kohaku esa youkai esta obsesionada con Sesshomaru, es la segunda vez que me ataca! Y para vengarse se tomo el tiempo de investigar bien los detalles del corazón de Sesshomaru y revivió a Kagura.

-el corazón de Sesshomaru dices?

-si eso fue lo que dijo ella!

-entonces significa que Sesshomaru sintió algo por Kagura?

-no lo sé.- le respondió Rin muy triste-. Lo único que sé es que eso me entristece mucho y muchas cosas se vienen a mi mente.-suspiro-. Pero de algo estoy segura, Sesshomaru ha cambiado gracias a mí y a logrado poder a sincerar su corazón, y sé que cada vez que estamos juntos su corazón se acelera y su mirada me dice que me ama, pero me gustaría saber si en esa época cuando aún era un pequeña el sintió algo por ella, aun que es inevitable detener mis lagrimas.

Rin abrazo a su viejo amigo y lloro inconsolablemente como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, Kohaku evito seguirle preguntando cosas para que ella dejara de llorar simplemente le secaba las lagrimas y le acariciaba el cabello.

En otra parte Sesshomaru trataba de seguir el aroma de Rin pero no podía identificarlo, en eso se percato del fuerte olor a veneno que cubría toda el área.

-que idiota es ese exterminador! simplemente seguiré el aroma del veneno cuidadosamente.- Decía en su mente-. No puedo permitir que aleje a Rin de mi, y que ella piense otras cosas incorrectas! Rin voy por ti! No lo permitiré!

Rin ya se sentía mejor, pero aun estaba confundida, le pidió a Kohaku que le diera un momento a solas, el joven exterminador acepto pero se quedo cerca del área, la joven se levanto y se acerco a la orilla de la cascada.

-Que tonta que soy, siento que mi corazón dice una cosa y mi mente otra.- decía la joven mientras jugaba con el agua del rio-. En estos momentos no sé si quedarme en el castillo, o si regresarme al pueblo, ahhh no se qué hacer!

La joven se lavo la cara con el agua del Rio, Kohaku se acerco lentamente hacia donde ella, la bella joven se percato y se puso de pie, estaba lista para decirle algo cuando en ese instante, Sesshomaru apareció.

-Rin!.- susurro el bello youkai.

-sesshomaru!.-grito Rin-. Venistes.

-que haces aquí!.-grito Kohaku.

-eso es más que obvio no crees humano?

-alto no más problemas! Por favor.- decía la joven.

-Rin, estaba preocupado, te encuentras bien?,

-si ya estoy mejor.

-que bueno ya que este humano se aprovecho fácilmente de la situación y huyo.

-jah! Te equivocas, yo solo quería proteger a Rin.

-Rin ya tiene quien la proteja y soy yo Sesshomaru!

Rin se puso en medio de los dos para evitar una confrontación, Sesshomaru alzo la mano y mostro sus garras, Rin miro la reacción de su amado y comenzó a abrazarlo para que se pudiera calmar, Kohaku un poco desconcertado simplemente se retiro.

-cuídate Rin.-gritaba el joven a lo lejos-. Si un dia me necesitas no dudes en buscarme.

-adiós Kohaku!.- dijo la joven un poco triste.

La joven se separo del youkai, aun se sentía muy confundida, Sesshomaru muy sorprendido al ver el rostro de Rin muy triste la tomo de la mano, pero ella la aparto, Sesshomaru simplemente dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Rin no sabía qué hacer y simplemente se quedo sentada en una piedra.

-Rin, harás una rabieta?, no crees que es algo que no tiene sentido?.- le pregunto el youkai mientras caminaba a lo lejos.

-No es una rabieta.- gritaba la joven-. Simplemente que…..

-simplemente qué?.-pregunto el youkai mientras se detuvo.

-yo siempre…. Yo siempre quiero estar a tu lado.

Sesshomaru se regreso hacia donde ella estaba, se agacho y ella lo quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y Sesshomaru con sus peligrosas pero a la vez delicadas garras limpio las lagrimas, le dijo que no fuera una tonta y la abrazo fuertemente.


End file.
